vampire s love
by akuma doi
Summary: Alguna vez has estado en el tiempo y lugar equivocado y por ello fueras condenado por algo que no tuviste que ver visto. eso lo que le paso a eren cuando era mas pequeño ahora de grande por suerte o maldición se enreda con un grupo de la moda llamado NO NAME. que le espera a nuestro protagonista una vez que conozca al vocalista.
1. Chapter 1

Hola nuevamente aquí reportándome la latosa de akuma para ustedes con este nuevo fic como casi no he leído de los **no name** decidí escribir uno… espero que sea de su agrado.

Le agradezco a mikelina y a haru19 por escucharme y darme apoyo moral sobre esto jeje.

Vampire´s love (no name)

Solo hay una cosa que haga lo que haga no puedo la única cosa a la que doy importancia en mi vida. Conforma cada parte de mi cuerpo.

Es un intenso y poderoso sentimiento que soy incapaz de expresar con palabras.

No permitiré que nadie me haga olvidarlo…

No permitiré que nadie me haga desistir…

Esa sensación es la que hace que respire, que mi sangre fluya.

Jamás seré capas de plásmalo en su totalidad y siempre he sabido que seguirá siendo igual aunque naciera de nuevo…

Si tan solo pudiera transmitir una milésima parte de esa sensación…

Alguna vez has estado en el tiempo y lugar equivocado y por ello fueras condenado por algo que no tuviste que ver visto.

Eso es precisamente lo que me sucedió una noche cuando la luna tenía un color carmesí. Aquella noche no podía dormir y me dedique a deambular por los alrededores de la casa cuando algo me llamo la atención, vi a un hombre sosteniendo a una mujer mientras la mordía del cuello, ella gemida y se distorsionaba por debajo de el, cuando este hombre me vio y se separo para poder distinguir la sangre que recorría su comisura y manchaba parte de su camisa, salí a toda prisa víctima del miedo pero me fue imposible pues me sostuvo de los hombro y me giro para verme, lo último que recuerdo fue pelee con él y fui despojado de mi ropa…

-Eren… eren. Una voz me llamaba abrí los ojos y una luz brillante que se asomaba entre las hojas del árbol voltee hacia la voz para encontrarme con mikasa y armin.

-Otra vez ese sueño. Me decía mikasa mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de mi rostro y armin me pasaba un brazo por la espalda tratando de tranquilizarme. Ya era la hora de la salida y tenía que ir a trabajar pues después de que mi padre desapareciera mi madre se hizo cargo de los gastos poco después yo empecé a ayudar.

-Bueno nos vemos chicos tengo que llegar ahora temprano pues al parecer va ver un concierto y quieren al personal mucho antes.

-No sabes quién va es estar pues por la hora es demasiado temprano. Me decía armin mientras se levantaba y se sacudía la sentara.

-No me acuerdo pero creo que es un grupo juvenil que usan traje y se vedan los ojos.

-¡NO NAME! Enserio eren ellos estarán donde trabajas, que suerte. Agrego, yo no entendía nada pues no me apegaba mucho a los nuevos grupos de hoy en día, al parece se dio cuenta de eso y algo avergonzado decidió no decir nada.

-No name es un grupo que se dedican a cantar música j-rock o algo parecido y además de eso son muy famosos tanto por su estilo, su forma de expresar en las canciones, las presentaciones que hacen al terminar un concierto y lo más misteriosos es que al pesar de su fama nadie conoce sus vidas privada. Decía mikasa.

-Parece que conocer mucho de ellos. No sabía que te gustaban.

-Para nada eren no me gustan solo que tengo unas amigas que son fans de ellos y pues casi siempre están hablando de eso y sobre el vocalista creo que le dicen heichou tiene 23 años es un maniático de la limpieza y sobre todo que ha salido con casi con la mitad de las fan pero hasta la fecha no hay una fija o fijo pues también batea chicos.

Mientras me decía del grupo llegamos a la esquina de mi trabajo me despedí de ellos.

Mi trabajo de media jornada en un auditorio, me dedicaba a tener el lugar limpio y poner víveres en los camerinos pues a ser menor de edad no podía tener un mejor trabajo sin que la empresa tuviera problemas. Mientras me dedicada a lo mío.

-Eren puedes traer los víveres del almacén y luego los distribuyes en los camerinos, por favor. Decía un compañero de trabajo.

-De acuerdo enseguida lo hago. Dije saque las cosa y las puse en cada camerino, cuando llegue a de el dichoso grupo toque una vez para ver si alguien estaba la puesta fue abierta por un hombre de casi dos metros con traje negro que voltio a verme con cara amenazante.

-Que deseas aquí no se permite la entrada de los fans.

-No… no se confunde les traigo los víveres para antes y después del concierto. Dije con nerviosismo. El hombre solo me extendió las manos y le entregue las cosa para después este azotara la puerta en mi cara sin decir las gracias. Fue algo extraño y eso me molesto así que sin darle importancia seguí con mis deberes. Ya después dentro de dos horas termine y me estaba alistando para salir cuando sentí que alguien se recargaba en mi espalda.

-Sabes que está prohibido los tatuajes si te ven eso te correrán. Decía jean un compañero de mi salón que también trabaja ahí.

-A ti que te importa cara de caballo y para tu información esto es algo que tengo desde un accidente que tuve cuando eran más pequeño, idiota. Le dije pues no me caía bien que digamos.

-Como me has dicho afeminado, solo mírate tienes cuerpo de mujer, solo te falta usar maquillaje y en vez de pantalón unas faldas. Agrego.

-cara de buey descerebrado.

-idiota llorón.

-imbécil.

-idiota maricon. Eso me saco de mis cabales siempre me hacia bromas pero esta ya fue demasiado y olvidando donde me encontraba le solté un buen puño en la cara. El se incorporo y me lo regreso, empezamos a lo mismo de siempre una pelea de primaria como decía nuestros compañeros pero fuimos interrumpidos por nuestro supervisor ahora si me correrían pensé pero para mi suerte solo fue una suspensión de cuatro días y quedarnos ahí ahora hasta que terminara el concierto. De mala gana me puse mi ropa de trabajo y subí para revisar que todo estuviera bien y fue ahí cuando los conocí y por alguna razón no pude despegar mí vista de aquel vocalista llamado hechou quien tenía una voz hipnotizarte:

(EVIL DE VAMPS pongan la rola para escuchen que es lo que canta levi)

I rise up from an illusion…

I´m before your eyes

Awakened by your corrupt desires

Were you lonely without me there?

(Me levante de una ilusión... estoy delante de tus ojos

Despertado por sus deseos corruptos

¿Estabas tú solo sin mí no?).

Me acerque más para poder verlos mejor para poder distinguir a tres personas dos hombres y una mujer la cual tocaba la guitarra y con pasos sensuales se acercaba al vocalista y le mordía el oído.

Your sense of justice concealed true evil

In your heart, breeding me

Growing inside, your desire to kill

(Su sentido de la justicia oculta el verdadero mal

En su corazón, me cría

Crecimiento dentro, su deseo de matar).

Se oye la multitud gritar por el acto y el vocalista se acerca más subiendo un pie a una bocina y moviendo sus caderas de un lado a otro de modo sensual mientras mueve su mano izquierda invitando a alguien.

There´s no turning back

Come to hell will me!

Burning outside, breaking under my will

There´s no fighting back

Now your new god is me!

(No hay vuelta atrás Vamos al infierno conmigo!

La quema fuera, rompiendo bajo mi voluntad

No hay luchando Ahora su nuevo Dios de mí!

Veo a la gente empujándose tratando ver quien subiría con él, el vocalista se mueve de ahí y camina a un lado del escenario mientras se estira y quita la corbata para después aventarla.

Play! You called out my name!

You called out my name!

Calling out to me… calling out to me…

Your delusions- free… I'm before your eyes

Enforcing your laws, the pressure´s rising

That´s the reason you called me here

Abuse of justice turns into evil

You have started to change

Growing inside, your desire to kill

There´s no turning back come to hell with me!

Burning outside, breaking under my will

There´s no fighting back now your new god is me!

Play! You called out my name!

You called out my name!

(Ora! Usted llamó por mi nombre!

Usted llamó por mi nombre!

Llamando a mí ... que me llamaba ...

Sus delirios - libre ... estoy delante de tus ojos

Cómo hacer valer sus leyes, el aumento de la presión

Esa es la razón que me llamaste aquí

El abuso de la justicia se convierte en el mal

Usted ha comenzado a cambiar

Crecimiento dentro, su deseo de matar

No hay vuelta atrás Vamos al infierno conmigo!

La quema fuera, rompiendo bajo mi voluntad

No hay luchando Ahora su nuevo Dios de mí!

Ora! Usted llamó por mi nombre).

Termino el espectáculo de esa canción cuando fui interrumpido por unos de mis superiores para que me fuera a descansar mientras se terminaba la función.

Después de casi tres horas el concierto se termino y todos se retiraban mientras nosotros nos encargábamos del aseo, me retiraba a tirar la basura vi algo que cambio mi vida a un giro de 360 grado.

Gracias a las personas que lee y le dedica un tiempo a esta historia y a las personas que me espiran a escribir.

Siguiente capítulo:

**Desagradable encuentro.**

-que sucede aquí. Y ese chico ¿quién es?.

-tsk…me vio mientras cenaba.

-¡ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh¡ tan desesperado estabas. Se acerco a él luego voltio.

-porque no te lo comiste así te ahorras un lio.

-¡NOOO POR FAVOR NO DIRE NADA!. Mientras ella se le acercaba y de un jalón abre la camisa lo observa y sonríe lo voltea a ver para volverlo a cubrir.

-nee me lo podemos quedar así lo vigilaremos de que no diga nada. El solo la observo y gruño para salir de ahí.

-esto se pondrá interesante….dijo mientras le brillaban los ojos.


	2. Desagradable encuentro

**Desagradable encuentro**

-Gracias por todo y que buen trabajo. Decía una de los managers mientras se acercaba y le entregaban los micrófonos y parte de los instrumentos.

-Al contrario gracias a ustedes por su arduo trabajo. Decía hanji entregando su bajo.

Caminaron hacia su camerino pero una multitud de fans los esperaban en la entrada del pasillo así que como siempre se dedicarían de dar autógrafos y uno que otro apretón de manos, el vocalista se encontraba de mal humor para ser niñerías como él decía se quito la venda de sus ojos y un abrigo para salir de ahí, hanji trato de detenerlo pero al verlo tan molesto decidió mejor dejarlo ir.

Salió por la puerta principal pues nadie sabía su verdadero rostro así que podía salir desapercibido, caminar por la calles de noche siempre lo tranquilizaban pero esta ocasión no fue así, mejor decidió y a un bar a encontrar a alguien con quien jugar pero todo cambio cuando vio a una mujer esbelta, piel morena, algo bajita, cabello largo castaño y ojos color miel. En la esquina de la cuadra como esperando a alguien y no perdería esa oportunidad, se acerco a ella para que lo notara lo cual logro.

-Este… disculpa me puedes dar tu hora.

-Claro, son las 10:15 pm.

-Gracias al parecer ya no vendrá. Decía la joven mientras agachaba la cabeza y pasaba un a mano por su rostro. El la observo y se emoción ya no tenía que ir la lejos a buscar así que se acerco sacando su más dulce encanto.

-Vamos anímate a mí también me botaron, no es la gran cosa ya encontraras a alguien más, veme aquí estoy contigo conversando no es para tanto además la noche es larga.

-Gracias es mejor que regrese a casa, buenas noches. Dijo la joven mientras daba la vuelta, levi no perdería esta oportunidad tenia demasiada hambre, sostuvo a la joven de la mano para que lo volteara ver.

-Espera no te vayas porque no mejor conversamos un poco mas así nos conocemos te parece. Dijo mientras sus ojos brillaban cambiando de color.

-Esta… bien… vamos. Dijo ella mientras se acercaba a el para sentir su calor.

-Perfecto ven vamos a otro lugar. Dijo mientras la abraza y caminaba de regreso recordando que había un callejo oscuro ahí haría su acto pues ya no había gente por los alrededores y la sed lo estaba matando.

Llegaron a observo ambos lados, la joven se abrazaba a el y le tomaba el rostro para besarlo en cual fue correspondía, un beso agresivo, sensual completo como toda mujer quieren que la beses, se separaron los labios para poder seguir con las mejillas, oreja y cuello el besos era muy exquisito que hacía que la mujer perdiera el control y soltara uno que otro gemido,, levi paso por su cuello saboreando y lambiendo con fervor al momento que sus ojos brillaban y sonreía para mostrar unos colmillos y si demoras los enterró en el cuello de la mujer, esta al sentirlos grito pero fue en mano ya que una mano cubrió su boca. Empezó los empujones y el llanto de la mujer tratando de separarse de aquel hombre que la mordía. Poco después dejo de moverse así que dejaría el cuerpo ahí mientras limpiaba sus comisuras escucho el caer de unas bolsa y unos pasos apresurados, se maldijo porque alguien lo había visto así que apresuro el paso pero ya no encontró a nadie. Golpeo el contenedor de basura a ver las bolsa tiradas reconoció de donde venia. Regreso al auditorio.

Salí a tirar la basura estaba algo cansado y ya era algo tarde, saque mi celular para llamar a mi madre que regresaría un poco tarde pero al llegar a callejón donde se encontraba el contenedor ver a una joven siendo sostenida a la fuera por un hombre más bajo que el pues no podía ver nada por la poca luz que había camine a pasos apresurado para ayudarla pero fue grande mi sorpresa a ver aquel ser con los ojos brillar y sus labios separarse del cuello de la mujer mostrando unos dientes puntiagudos mis piernas temblaron pero en cuanto me repuse corrí para llegar por mis cosa y largarme de ahí trate de estar lo más relajado para no levantar sospechas. Así que llegue a mi casillero, me cambie, agarre mis cosa y camine hacia la salida pero al estar unos pasos de ahí fui detenido por una voz.

-Es el. Dijo unos de sus compañeros. Voltio a ver qué sucedía cuando un hombre un poco más alto que él se acercaba lo tomaba por el cuello de la camisa y lo arrastraba a los camerinos todos quedaron sorprendidos pero nadie dijo nada solo observaron. Caminaron por el casillo hasta que se detuvieron en una puerta la cual el hombre la abrió de una patada para después lo entraran ellos y aventaba a eren mientras cerraba la puerta de nuevo.

-Que sucede. Y este chico ¿Quién es? Decía hanji mientras veía a eren sobarse la sentaderas.

-tsk… me vio mientras cenaba.

-¡ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh¡ tan desesperado estabas. Grito y Mike solo voltio a verlo. Se levanto de donde estaba y observo a eren pues no estaba nada mal el chico y le llamo la atención eso ojos turquesa. Se acerco a él luego voltio a ver a levi el parecer estaba que ni la tierra lo tragaba.

-Porque no te lo comiste así te ahorras un lio. Dijo mientras pasaba un brazo por el cuello de eren, este al escuchar eso se tenso y se asomaron una lagrimas en sus ojos.

-No me gustan los mocoso pero si tanto insiste puedes comértelo tu. Dijo levi mientras se sentaba y cruzaba brazos y pies. Hanji emocionada voltio a ver a Mike y este solo acepto con la cabeza, eren callo de espalda mientras hanji quedaba encima de el.

-¡NOOO POR FAVOR NO DIRE NADA!. Dijo eren con lagrimas en los ojos y veía a levi para que cambiara de decisión hanji se acerca a el, de un jalón abre la camisa se detiene por un momento, lo voltea a ver al rostro se levante cerrando nuevamente su camisa, sonríe.

-Nee nos lo podemos quedar, así lo vigilaremos de que no diga nada. Dijo mientras ayudaba a eren a levantarse.

-que mierdas dices, que no entendiste la palabra ¡ME VIO!. Dijo levi molesto.

-Pero nos puede ser de mucha utilidad mira no te estoy pidiendo que lo cuides solo quiero divertirme un poco antes de matarlo te parece además nos hace falta una mascota y el es perfecto para ello.

Levi lo pensó por un momento y era verdad tenía mucho que no se divertía con alguien y pues a dada las circunstancias quería ver hasta dónde podía llegar aquel joven así que se levanto se acerco a eren lo observo de arriba a abajo.

-De acuerdo quiero ver que tanto soportas esto pero te advierto que si tratas de decirle a alguien o mejor aun escaparte eres hombre muerto, está claro mocoso. Eren solo asintió secándose la lagrimas.

-Bueno cambiando el tema como te llamas.

-Me… me… llamo… eren jea…ger. Dijo con muchos nervios.

-EREN, muchos gusto yo soy hanji, el Mike y claro que ya lo has oído levi. Dijo muy emocionada.

-mu… mucho gusto, tiene el mismo nombre que los del grupo NO NAME. Dijo eren un poco ya relajado.

-Eres imbécil o te haces, no me digas que no te has dado cuentas donde estas.

-Eso somos nosotros, eren y bienvenido a la tribulación jajajaja.

-¡ QUE! No puedo creer que ustedes sean… como… no entiendo. Dijo eren algo confundido.

-que es lo quieres entender, que como llegamos aquí, porque somos así, porque nadie sea dado cuenta, esas son cosa que un mocoso como tú no le importan. Preparen las cosas que ya es tiempo de partir. Dijo levi mientras abría la puerta y eren lo detuvo.

- Gracias por dejarme vivir.

-No te creas la gran mierda. Dijo levi mientras se giraba y tomaba la barbilla de eren acercándolo a su rostro.-solo te diré si tratas de traicionarnos tenlo por seguro que te matare, yo no doy segundas oportunidades así que espero que te quede claro. Dijo soltando a eren bruscamente para después salir de ahí. Eren se molesto por la actitud de aquel joven al parecer ya se le había retirado el miedo así que se acerco a los otros dos para pedir permiso de partir pues ya se daba la idea de que su vida ya no le pertenecía, hanji lo tomo de los hombros y le dijo que se retirara pero antes tenía que darle un número de teléfono y dirección en donde pudieran encontrarlo ya mañana le llamaría para ver haría y si mas salió de ahí.

-Está bien todo esto. Dijo Mike mientras abrazaba a hanji por la espalda.

-Está bien además quiero divertirme un rato, ya tenía tiempo desde que levi no traiga a alguien y mas siendo un niño, esto se pondrá interesante….dijo mientras le brillaban los ojos y besaba a mike.

Ya en las calles de Londres eren caminaba a paso lento tratando de pasar lo sucedido y lo que haría a partir de ahora para tener un vida normal si se podía decir así, perdido en sus pensamientos le llamo la tensión unos copos de nieve que caían por todo el resplandor, se abrigo mejor con una bufanda rojo y su chamara gruesa para después ver al cielo dejando esa imagen lo alegrara.

Ese mismo lugar pero arriba de un anuncio se encontraba levi sentado en la orilla cantando…

So where do I sail?  
>A ship losing control<br>My cries swallowed up,  
>lost in the raging sea<br>So where has love gone?  
>Will I ever reach it?<br>The Cape of Storms echoes the pain I feel inside

(entonces, ¿hacia donde navego?

Un barco perdiendo el control

Mis gritos son engullidos, perdidos en el furioso mar

Entonces ¿A dónde se a ido el amor?

Alguna vez lo alcanzare

Una capa para las tormetas, ecos de dolor que siento adentro)

You'll never notice  
>The colour of sin<br>Just as the storm clouds close in  
>It's dark<p>

(nunca notaste

El color del pecado

Asi como las nubes de la tormentas se acercan

Esta oscuro)

Here in the shadows  
>I am pursued<br>Until the ends of the earth  
>Embraced<p>

(Aqui en las sombras

Soy perseguido

Hasta el fin del mundo

Me abraza)

Con una lagrima resbalar por su mejilla, sosteniendo un anillo en su mano y viendo la cuidad siendo cubierta con una manta blanca…

The ghost ship wanders far  
>For there is no guiding star<br>And this treasure has no meaning anymore

(el barco fantasmas vaga lejos

Porque no hay una estrella guía

Y este tesoro ya no tiene valor.)

Levanto la mirada hacia el cielo mientras sus ojos cambiaban a un rojo y sus mejillas eran bañadas de lagrimas.

Siguiente capitulo:

**El nuevo comienzo******

El tiene una vida distinta a nosotros cuando nos conocimos el era diferente

Pero su pasado lo hizo ser asi de cerrado hacia la gente...

-QUE MIERDA QUIERES.

-Lo sie.. siento... yo...

-quieres meterte en la vida de otro, de acuerdo te hare recordar este dia mocoso idiota.


	3. Chapter 3

**_El nuevo comienzo_**

Después de mi repentino encuentro llegue a casa ya pasada de las 11:30 p.m. y de seguro mama estaría esperando en la sala. Abrí la puerta para ver a mi madre en la entrada algo angustiada y con un sobre en las manos, al verme se sobresalto y cambio su expresión.

-Hijo por fin llegas me tenias con el alma en la mano, ¿sucedió algo en el trabajo? Dijo sonriendo como ella lo suele hacer.

- Discúlpame no paso nada, solo trabajo extra. ¿Pero qué sucede? Pregunte mientras me quitaba la bufanda.

-Nada hijo, solo mi sobre de paga, es solo eso.

-¿Segura?, ¿Tienes un problema? Si es por el dinero puedo entrar a otro trabajo para que descanses y te dediques un tiempo.

-¡NO EREN! Quiero que termines tus estudios, el dinero va y viene no te preocupes dedícate a tus estudios, no quiero que hagas extraordinarios. Dijo mientras lo tomaba del rostro. "Ven vamos a cenar".

Entramos a la cocina y hablamos de cosas triviales, después me retire a mi habitación a hacer mis tareas y descansar un rato. Pero en mi mente seguían las palabras de levi y las consecuencias si decía algo:

Primero: nadie me creería pues son seres ficticios.

Segundo: me creerán loco y hasta a un psiquiátrico voy parando.

Y tercero: no podía poner en riesgo a mis seres queridos y no solo eso, ¡me matarían! cosa que no quiero a mi corta edad. Así que la tenia gruesa.

Mientras estaba en mis pensamientos y recargaba mi cabeza sobre la silla, el ruido golpeador de la ventana me saco de mi trance, me acerque para separar la cortinas y ver qué era lo que golpeaba; encontrándome a hanji sentada en una rama del árbol que se encontraba cerca de mi ventana.

-hola niño lindo, puedo pasar. Dijo mientras levantaba la mano para saludar, abrí la ventana y la hice pasar, ella de un ligero salto llego sin problemas. Cerré la ventana y la poca nieve que caía daba señal de que sería una noche fría.

-¡¿Como sabes donde vivo?! Pregunte en forma de reclamo.

-desde que saliste te perseguí y mis planes era esperar hasta mañana en ese árbol, pero vi la luz encenderse y al verte pasar decidí entrar para hacerte unas preguntas. Veo que ya no tienes el mismo miedo que antes.

-Claro! no me queda de otra, además, de nada sirve que este nervioso, eso no me ayudara en nada… ¿Preguntas?

-Si. Desde mañana estarás trabajando con nosotros y tenemos que saber con quién conviviremos, bueno será lo básico, Nombre completo, estudios, fecha de nacimiento, parientes, gustos y capacidades. Dijo hanji mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama y cruzaba las piernas.

-Eren jeager. Curso tercero de secundaria, naci del 30 de marzo, vivo con mi madre y me gusta dibujar, salir de paseo, hacer los deberes, cocinar, ver televisión, trabajar entre otras cosas.

-tienes 17 años, vaya si que eres un niño todavía pero dime ¿porque trabajas? Es para un capricho.

-no nada de eso, solo quiero ayudar a mi madre. Desde que mi padre nos abandono ella ha trabajado, por eso le insistí mucho para que me dejara trabajar, quiero que se relaje un poco. Dijo mientras hacia sus manos puños. Hanji al ver eso decidió terminar, para después salir; sin antes decirle que mañana pasaría por el después de la escuela. Salió de ahí y eren se dispuso a dormir, ya era demasiado tarde y no se despertaría para ir al colegio.

En la mañana siguiente Eren se encontraba con mikasa y armin en la hora de recreo comiendo sus respectivos desayunos. Cuando unas chicas pasaron comentando del concierto de **NO NAME **y la mala suerte que tuvieron al no poder ingresar a saludarlos directamente. Eren decidió ignorarlas y seguir en lo suyo, pero ahora fue interrumpido por el güero, preguntándole ¿como le había ido ese día? Para lo cual, Eren frunció el ceño y el apetito se le había ido.

-¡me fue bien! de hecho no sabes cuánto. Diciendo esto con sarcasmo.

-parece que algo te paso, quieres contarnos eren. Decía mikasa como siempre; sobre protectora hacia con eren lo cual en veces lo llegaba a fastidiar. Eren sabía de antemano que no podía decir mucho y al hablar tan sarcásticamente se delato, así que comento lo que le sucedió desde la pelea con jean hasta el regreso a su casa; claro omitiendo ciertos detalles. Sonó el timbre y tuvieron que retirarse a clases.

-hola afeminado! ¿y como te fue después de tu llamada a camerinos de ese grupo? dijo jean con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras armin y mikasa volteaban a verme con una cara de sorpresa. "_Maldición este idiota y su lengua suelta"_.

-Al parecer tu no aprendes. En primera no me regañaron, me llamaron pues querían algo de alimento y al no haber mucho personal me enviaron a mí, cara de pony descerebrado.

- Eren ¿estuviste cercas de ellos? ¿pediste un autógrafo o apretón de manos? ¿una foto? Decía annie y sasha al mismo tiempo pues escucharon a jean. Eren se sentía acosado pero para su buena suerte entro el maestro poniendo orden.

Las clases terminaron y gracias a Mikasa nadie se le acerco a eren y este a su vez le agradecía por ayudarlo, aunque sabía que estaba molesta por no contarle lo sucedido al igual que armin, pero decidieron no preguntar; por algo no lo dijo. Mientras estaba por salir escucharon el gritar de un grupo de chicas en el portón. Salieron para observar un skyline turbo de color negro metálico, con alerón (coleta), cristales color vino y dos franjas a medias del mismo color y sobre él recargado un joven de estatura media de cabello obscuro, tez blanca y vestía una camisa de resaque negra, unos jeans del mismo color y lentes obscuros, el cual tenía los brazos cruzados volteando hacia donde estábamos. Eren se sobresalto sabia de quien se trataba pero fue interrumpido por Mikasa.

-¿Mi primo? ¿Qué hace él aquí?. Dijo ella mientras nos acercábamos a él.

-¡¿EL ES TU PRIMO?! Dije mientras veía a levi acercarse a nosotros. Mikasa al ver mi expresión sabia asía donde iban las cosas y le pidió a armin que la acompañara, pues posiblemente teníamos cosas que discutir.

-Vaya que eres lento, ¡sube tenemos cosa que hacer y no tengo tiempo! Dijo entrando al carro. Subí al lado del copiloto para que después el diera marcha. Pensando en lo que hanji había dicho, que pasaría por mi; ahora me llevo la sorpresa de que levi paso en su lugar y dándose la idea de que le iba a preguntar por ello. Agrego:

- Ella pasaría por ti pero al decirle que tenia asuntos que resolver contigo decidió dejarme pasar en su ligar, lo que no me esperaba era ver a esa mocosa aquí, dime, como demonios la conoces.

-la conozco desde que entre a la secundaria y desde ahí somos amigos, ¿puedo preguntar algo? ¿Ella es igual que tú? Dije con un nudo en la garganta.

- No. Ella es humana venimos de diferente árbol genealógico. Dijo sin dejar de ver al frente se detuvo un rato cercas de un parque para verme directamente.

-trabajaras en la casa grande saliendo del colegio te dirijas para aya ocupamos a una persona eficaz y al saber nuestro secreto es más fácil, no quiero retrasos y mucho menos problemas así que cuando se te llame iras, en tu salida alguien te llevara y cuando salgamos a dar conciertos nos acompañaras sin protestas, ¿aquí estamos de acuerdo? además se te pagaras por día y tendrás solo un día de descanso pero eso no se significa que no te estamos vigilando en la menor sospecha eres hombre muerto.

-Pero… no puedo salir soy menor de edad todavía para acompañarlos en las giras. Dijo eren; - además mi madre no…

-Eso está arreglado desde en la mañana se hablo con ella y sin problemas acepto, solo se hizo un pequeño truco y asunto resuelto. Dijo levi mientras tomaba de vuelta el camino.

-¡Qué le han hecho a mi madre! Grite.

-¡No grites mocoso idiota! Solo se utilizo la hipnosis para que ella aceptara.

Después de eso nos mantuvimos callados hasta llegar a nuestro destino, llegamos a una casa moderna pero con detalles rústicos, ya ahí nos esperaba hanji en la entrada y al verme corrió a saludarme.

-Hola Eren perdón por no poder recogerte pero espero que levi te haya dicho lo que vas hacer aquí y sin más bienvenidos. Dijo mientras entrabamos a la casa y nos recibía Mike, una vez reunidos levi se dirigió a las escaleras de aquella casa para después perderse entre algunas de las habitaciones.

-Este enanin nunca cambia, bueno aquí tienes tus deberes. Dijo mientras le entregaba una hoja a eren y lo encaminaba enseñándole la casa.- en el primera planta está la sala de estar, a tu mano derecha por este pasillo la primera puerta es el cuarto de estudios, la segunda es la biblioteca y por la izquierda está el cuarto de servicio, la cocina y la puerta del fondo va al jardín trasero y en el segundo piso se encuentran las habitaciones, subiendo las escaleras se encuentra el cuarto de música, la siguiente es la de Mike, la de enfrente es la mía, dos más adelante están vacías y por ultimo esta el cuarto de levi.

-A ser la más grande por ello está al final, veré si no necesita algo. Agrego eren mientras caminaba a esa dirección pero fue detenido por hanji.

-Creo que él no te dijo nada seré yo la que te lo diga; eren no puedes ir hacia aya levi no deja que nadie se acerque mucho menos entren, pues es algo especial.

-De acuerdo no entrare ahí pero si llega a necesitar algo; como la limpieza o la comida. Decía eren mientras volteaba a ver a hanji lo cual esta sonrió y poniendo su dedo índice en los labios de eren.

-No te preocupes él lo hará todo no necesitas preocuparte pero te agradezco que te preocupes, solo deja que tome un poco de confianza y conocerás al verdadero levi. Dijo dejando a eren confundido.

Y así pasaron los días eren saliendo del colegio se dirigía para la mansión hacia lo que se le indicaba y ya por las noches un chofer de la familia lo llevaba y continuo hasta que llego un día antes de navidad, el se dedicaba acomodar los libros de la biblioteca cuando escucho gritos afuera dejo las cosas para ir a ver qué pasaba viendo a hanji y a levi discutir cosa que ya se hecho costumbre y decidió solo observar.

-Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no me interesa y espero de tu parte dejar este asunto. Decía levi mientras ponía un pie en las escaleras.

- Pero levi. No pasa nada con que qui- dijo hanji pero fue interrumpida.

-¡CALLATE! ¡ME IMPORTA POCO LA MIERDA QUE QUIERAS HACER, HE DICHO QUE NO, NO CAMBIARE DE DECISION¡ grito subiendo las escaleras.

-¿Que sucede porque el alboroto, pasa algo? Pregunto eren mientras se acercaba queriendo ayudar en algo.

-Lo que sucede es que fuimos invitados a un evento de autógrafos mañana por ser navidad cosa que a levi no le agrada mucho y como vez no le pareció la idea. Además me tiene preocupada pues en estos días deja de comer, esa es por la razón que quiero que salga para que se alimente pero es un necio si sigue así uno de estos días perderá el control. Agrego hanji.

-Ya veo. Y porque es el motivo de su enojo, últimamente está más intolerante. Dije mientras oíamos como se azotaba una puerta. Hanji lo observo mientras le brillaban los lentes y sonreía de una forma macabra se acerco a eren para pasar un brazo sobre sus hombros. Eren sintió miedo que empezó a sudar frio.

-Lo que pasa eren es que nuestro querido levi cumpleaños ese día, en un dia de invierno fue convertido para ser precisos el 25.

-¡QUEEEEEE! SU CUMPLEAÑOS. Debería alegrarse y donde se la pasaran… que le gustaría que le regalaran o mejor aun porque no le hacemos algo.

-Perdóname eren pero a el no le gusta que se lo mencionen, ese día solo se encierra en su habitación para después salir una semana provocándose ayunos innecesarios. Creo que será como siempre… (Espero que esta vez sea diferente)- dijo en mormullo.- eren ya puedes retirarte y no te preocupes desde mañana puedes faltar regresas el 2 de enero, se te pagaran esa semanas.

-De- de acuerdo, gracias hanji san. Dijo eren.

Llego la noche y era hora de que partiera la discusión de hanji y levi este ya no salió en todo el día. Llego a su casa pensando algo que en alguna manera poderle dar algo a levi, no lo hacía por compromiso o lastima sino por algo que nacía en su corazón desde hace pocos días, no era amor lo que sentía ni para parecido sino algo de respeto y admiración pues al verlo poco tiempo este siempre con un semblante serio y educado evitando ser interrumpido mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos, leía o una nueva canción pasaba por su mente. Todo esos detallitos eren los observaba sin que el otro se diera cuenta así que pensó toda la noche algo que regalarle.

El 24 de diciembre había llegado y la calle se encontraba llenas de gente con regalo en las manos caminado de aquí para aya, las parejas agarradas de las manos, señores con sus hijos queriendo ver a santa Claus queriendo tomarse una foto y otros de compras. Todo esto lo veía levi desde la cima de un edificio, ese dia por la mañana discutió con hanji nuevamente asi que decidió salir dejándola hablando sola. – es hora de que regrese ya vi suficiente. Dijo mientras saltaba.

En ese mismo lugar pero en las tiendas comerciales se encontraba eren terminando sus compras pero no sabía que regalarle a levi pues a ser una persona algo difícil pudiera que sus gustos también, se detuvo de repente viendo fijamente el interior de una tienda. – esto es perfecto, espero que le guste. Agrego.

Eran las 11:45 pm. Los copos de nieve llenaban las calles que poco a poco dejaba de transcurrir gente, levi llego a la mansión, cerró la puerta mientras se acercaba la sala de estar quitándose su abrigo para colgarlo fue interrumpido por los golpeteos tan molestos de la puerta, se acerco para ver quién era a fue grande su sorpresa ver a eren con la cabeza agachada y tratando de tomar aire, al parecer llego corriendo.

-Que hacer aquí, no tenías los días libres o se te olvido algo. Dijo levi mientras se cruzaba de manos y veía a eren con superioridad. Eren solo lo observo y armándose de valor.

-Es verdad. Pensé que no se iba a encontrar pero a caminar aquí lo vi así que lo alcance, tome es para usted. Dijo mientras sacaba algo se su bolsillo y lo entregaba. Levi seguía cruzado de manos como dándole a entender que era eso. Una caja pequeña color negro.

-Tómelo es por su cumpleaños.

-¡Como sabes eso! y ¿quién demonios te lo dijo?

-fue hanji san pero tome, espero que sea de su agrado.

Y si más levi lo acepto para después abrirlo viendo su contenido. Un dije de dos alas entrecruzadas una negra y otra blanca. Levi se quedo observándolas por un rato hasta que llegaron imágenes del pasado.

_´´ un día seremos libre hermano´´_

**Se encontraba sobre una mesa tomando un te cuando la puerta se abrió y entro el ella dos personas, era navidad y para esos días prefería estar a solas.**

**-Pero que frio hace sentía que me iba a morir. Dijo una joven de tez morena, pelo café y ojos color verde.**

**-No seas tan dramática, si fuiste tú la que quieras salir a estas horas. Dijo un joven de tez claro y cabello rubio acercándose a la joven para pegarle en la cabeza. Levi solo los observo sin dejar de tomar de su tasa.**

**-Es verdad. Te hermano feliz navidad o mejor aun ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ANIKI! Dijo mientras se acercaba y le tomabas las manos para poner un dije de madera con el diseño de dos alas entrecruzadas. Los miro a ambos y estos tenían uno igual. Levi solo se lo puso mientras escondía una media sonrisa.**

**-Simboliza nuestras vidas cuando podamos ser libres de todo este caos y tragedia en muestras vidas. Dijo farlan.**

**-Espero que eso llegue a pasar. Dijo levi cansado de sus falsas esperanzas.**

**-No digas eso hermano ¡UN DIA SEREMOS LIBRES, HERMANO!**

-VI… LEVI SAN… ¿está usted bien? Dijo eren algo preocupado pues levi se quedo pensativo viendo el dije. ´a lo mejor lo le gusto´- pensó.

-Quieres meterte en la vida de otro, de acuerdo te hare recordar este día mocoso idiota.

-Lo si… siento no era mi intensión. Dijo eren mientras lagrimas se asomaban por sus ojos esperando un golpe de gracias de levi, cerró los ojos y espero el golpe.

-Gracias eren… y dime como se usa esto. Dijo levi observándolo y acercándose a el.

-¿Como?... este como un collar o un broche. Dijo algo asombrado por la reacción del otro al parecer lo que hanji le dijo era verdad es solo conocerlo para darse cuanta de la otra faceta de levi, se acerco a levi y lo volvió felicitar a lo cual el otro solo lo miro de lado para después caminar a la casa pues todo había pasado en la entrada olvidando el frio y la nevada.

-No tienes que regresar a casa. Si quieres te llego. Dijo levi mientras se volvía a poner el saco.

-No se preocupe estaré bien además le dije a mi madre que estaría con unos amigos ellos viven por aquí me tomara media hora llegar asi que no se preocupe. Dijo eren algo nerviosos y a la vez sonrojado.

-No estoy preocupado. Quiero no deberte favores, es todo, lastima será para otra.

-Bueno y como supone me llevara. No puede llevar el carro con esta nieve. Dijo eren con sarcasmo.

-bueno si tanto insistes, andando. Dijo levi mientras se acercaba a eren, salieron de la casa y levi lo abrazaba por la cintura, tomando a eren desprevenido.

-¡QUE SE SUPONE QUE ESTA HACIENDO! Dijo eren colorado y tratando de estar lo mas tranquilo posible.

- Esto responde tu pregunta. Te llevare volando…

Siguiente capítulo:

**_RECUERDOS Y DUDAS_**

-¿Quién es esta persona? Dijo eren mientras tomaba un retrato del tocador.

-Esa… esa persona fue alguien importante en la vida de levi…

-¡PORQUE TE ENPECHAS EN METERTE EN MI VIDA, DIME PORQUE!

-Yo solo quiero saber más de ti es todo.

-Estás seguro. A lo mejor te has enamorado de mi, jajaja. Si que eres patético eren. Dijo levi mientras tomaba su tasa y la estrellaba en la pared en donde eren estaba pasando por un costado de el dejando solo un rasguño en la mejilla.

-¡Lárgate no quiero ver tu estúpida cara! Grito acomodándose el cabello para atrás.

-Lo si… si… siento, perdón por meterme en donde no me llaman. Dijo eren viéndolo al rostro mientras se aguantaba las ganas de llorar y saliendo de ahí.

-¡Qué demonios has hecho levi! el no tiene la culpa de estar enamorado de ti. Dijo hanji saliendo detrás de eren.

-tsk… dijo levi mientras tomaba aquel retrato para después estrellarlo en la pared.

-Petra… dijo mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama, se pasaba las manos por el cabello y una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

Hola nuevamente yop reportándose por el retraso de estos días

Disculpen por la tardada la verdad seme fue la inspiración y cuando me puse a escribir se me atravesó navidad y los preparativos no me dejaron (regalos, comida, visitas, etc.)

Pero aquí estoy espero no volver a pasar por ello jejeje.

Gracias nuevamente a todas las personitas que se dedican un rato de su tiempo en pasar a leer

Y sin más….

**_ FELIZ NAVIDAD_** ( algo atrasado jeje)

**_ Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO._**


	4. RECUERDOS Y DUDAS

**_RECUERDOS Y DUDAS_**

-Si esto es una broma, le agradecería que la dejara. Decía eren mientras se separaba de él y hacia un puchero.

-Me ves que estoy bromeando. Dijo levi cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el seño. Eren mejor dejo los comentarios, no deseaba pelear en ese momento y menos cuando logro acercarse un poco más al azabache.

-Entonces que decides.

-Está bien, como usted quiera.

Mientras se acercaba para pasar sus brazos a los costados de levi, este lo detuvo agarrándolo de las manos, las coloco en los ojos de eren y después lo agarro por la cintura, eren sintió vergüenza y a la vez miedo que decidió bajar las manos pero nuevamente levi las subió, se acercaba para susurrarle al oído.

-Relájate no te hare nada. Quiero que visualices el lugar donde quieres ir y una vez hecho pasa tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, sin abrir los ojos. Dijo levi.

Eren acentúo con la cabeza y ponía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de levi, el cual lo acerco tomándolo de la cintura. Sintió una fuerte ventisca y sus pies dejaban de tocar el piso, se aferro mas a levi tratando soportar el vértigo que le causaba aquella oleada fría, el tacto y la respiración de levi sobre su cuello que causaban rubor en sus mejillas, perdiéndose en aquel aroma fresco. Sintió nuevamente el suelo y aquellos brazos alrededor de su cintura se separaban lentamente. Eren se sorprendió pues nunca le dijo su destino así que voltio a verlo para que le diera una explicación, levi levanto una ceja y a la vez mostraba una sonrisa picara.- descúbrelo por ti mismo.

-Gracias por traerme, que tenga un feliz cumpleaños y feliz navidad. Dijo eren mientras caminaba.

-Eren… dijo levi haciendo que eren volteara.

-Escuche a esa loca decirte que retomarías tus deberes el 2 de enero, será mejor que lo hagas hasta el 7 de enero.

-Se puedes saber porque. Dijo eren algo desconcertado.

-Tendremos dos conciertos de cierre y abertura este fin de año, una sección de autógrafos y una entrevista y lo más seguro es que estaremos hasta el 7 de enero desocupados. Así que tomate esos días. Dijo levi mientras se daba la media vuelta para irse. – a recuerda que estas vigilado por si te ocurre abrir la boca. Finalizo dando vuelta en la esquina.

Eren siguió su camino llegando a la casa de armin ese día decidieron festejar ahí viendo películas, comiendo golosinas, subiendo comentarios por el facebook, tomando bebidas alcohólicas que ellos mismos preparaban "gracias al abuelo de armin" pues tenía varios vinos y licores guardados para días como esos. Poco después empezaron a ver esa película donde salía tres estudiantes se adentraban a un bosque en busca de evidencia paranormal de una bruja que fue quemada en ese bosque por la muerte de docenas de niños. Eren ya la había visto cosa que le ayudo a no asustarse tan fácilmente a cambio de armin, el cual no dejaba de restregarse en el brazo de moreno, de repente vibro su teléfono, lo tomo para ver quien se trataba viendo en la pantalla un mensaje con el nombre de mikasa.

-(FELIZ NAVIDAD EREN)

-(FELIZ NAVIDAD MIKASA Y DIME COMO TE LA ESTAS PASANDO)

-(Nada fuera de lo común y dime como es que conoces a ese enano)

-(jajajaja este no me comentaste que fuera pariente tuyo, de hecho lo conocí en donde trabajaba y me pidieron que trabajara para ellos. "pidieron como no, ¡me obligaron!")

-(No creí que lo conocieras además no se mucho, nuestras familias se conectan por mi madre y su padre )

-(A ya veo. "a lo mejor no sabe lo de levi" –pensó. Bueno espero que te la pases bien este día. Cuídate mucho, nos vemos hasta regreso a clases)

-(igualmente eren y si algo te hace ese enano no dudes en decirme)

-(si de acuerdo bye. "como siempre de sobre protectora). Pensó eren aguardando el teléfono y seguir viendo la película, al parecer estaba por terminar y el brazo le dolía por tanta fuerza que ponía armin , una vez que la película termino ambos se fueron a dormir.

Pasaron los días y la mayor parte del tiempo eren se la paso en su casa al no tener nada que hacer ayudaba a su madre en la casa.

Llego el 31 de diciembre y ese dia decidió pasarla en casa en convivencia con su madre, la cual le insistió que saliera pero el no quería prefería pasarla con ella y una vez ver la televisión pues se había enterado por hanji que saldrían en un programa de música despidiendo el año, faltaban una hora para que empezara el nuevo año y eren junto con su madre se sentaron para dar el conteo.

(Fondo canción shiroi kokoro de kanon wakeshima)

_Conductora- Estamos aquí en vivo desde la torre más grande de Tokio despidiendo el año con mucha alegría. Festejándolo con mucha música de grandes grupos como solistas: l´arc en ciel, uverworld, kotoko, gackt, moi dix mois, yousei teikoku, yuya Matsushita, entre otros._

_Segunda conductora- solo falta media hora para recibir el año nuevo y está por terminar muestras solista kanon wakeshima y finalizando ella el grupo que va a cerrar y abrir año nuevo es NO NAME._

Eren a oír el nombre se acomodo más en su asiento y subió el volumen, su madre a verlo soltó una pequeña risa_._ Eren al verla se hizo bolita y agarraba un cojín para ponerlo sobre su estomago.

-Se ve que tienes gran afecto a ellos, en aquella ocasión solo conocí a una mujer llamada hanji san, ¿es ella tu jefa? eren. Decía Carla a su hijo.

-Si además es la guitarrista de ese grupo pero ella no es mi jefe directo sino la persona que canta, en un rato mas lo conocerás. Dijo eren viendo el reloj.

_Conductora- gracias a nuestra adorada kanon san, ahora por los que estaban esperando a este nuevo grupo de adolecentes en un rato mas los veremos mientras se acomodan platicamos un poco de ellos._

_Segunda conductora- no tan adolecentes pues el vocalista tiene cumplidos sus 24 primaveras y además de ser todo un don Juan al parecer no ha llegado aquella que amarre su corazón._

_Conductora- recuerda que no solo está interesado en las chicas sino también en los chicos. Además ese look tan rebelde pero a la vez elegante llama la tensión y mas sus ojos vendados._

_Segunda conductora- no me importa. Yo quiero aunque sea una noche ¡TE AMO HEICHOU! Gritaba a todo pulmón mientras salían corazones alrededor de ella y aventaba besos al aire._

_Conductora- bueno mientras mi compañera se recupera nos vamos con el grupo NO NAME._

La gente empezaba a gritar, las luces se apagan para mostrar una nube de humo en el escenario seguido del sonido de una guitarra acompañada de una voz entre suave y gruesa.

(Fondo canción MY FIRST LAST de vamps)

Now it´s coming to an end

The first time for me

This is the last embrace of my life

All points are tied up in a line

I´m understanding now

This is the structure of our world.

(Ahora está llegando a su fin

La primera vez para mí

Esta es la última vez que abrazo mi vida

Todos los puntos están unidos en una línea

Ahora lo estoy entendiendo

Esta es la estructura de nuestro mundo)

Se disperse el humo y se ve levi sentado sobre un tronco y a un lado del esta hanji ambos usando un traje formal color negro con raya grises, camisa blanca y sus ojos vendados con un listón gris. La diferencia de levi que usaba abajo del saco un suéter con gorro color negro, el cual cubría su cabeza.

I feel where the wind´s going

I feel when the sea ebbs and flows

I feel how far the land grows

My soul is now with the universe.

(Puedo sentir hacia dónde va el viento

Puedo sentir el flujo y reflujo del mar

Puedo sentir cuán lejos se extiende la tierra

Mi alma es ahora una sola con el universo)

Las cámaras enfocan el solo de hanji con la guitarra mientras levi se levanta y camina a centro del escenario para tomar el micrófono y se le pueden apreciar las uñas pintadas de color negro y levantaba las vista hacia el cielo.

I feel the close bond of people

I feel the love that I overlooked

I feel sharing is beautiful

My soul is now one with the universe.

(Puedo sentir el fuerte vínculo entre las personas

Puedo sentir el amor que deje pasar

Siento que compartir es hermoso

Mi alma es ahora una sola con el universo)

Las luces se apagan y detrás de ellos una pantalla proyecta imágenes de la naturaleza, la luna, el sol, el mar turbio, los animales y la gente.

As the end approaches

A flood of memories

This is the last thing I recall

(Al acercarse el final

Una inundación de recuerdos

Esto es lo último que puedo recordar)

La gente del concierto empezó a prender un globo de los deseos, uno en uno hasta llenar el lugar de una luz hermosa. Las cámaras enfocaron de nuevo a levi el cual también tenía un globo en su mano, lo tomo con ambas manos para después elevarlo para que este tomara su curso, la gente hizo el mismo gesto y el cielo se ilumino de todas esas esperanzas y deseos de la gante que los globos llevaban por el cielo.

I feel your lovely singing

I feel your tender smile for me

I feel your innocent heart

I knew it

My life was to love you

My soul now returns to the universe.

(Puedo sentir tu hermoso cantar

Puedo sentir tu tierna sonrisa hacia mí

Puedo sentir tu inocente corazón

Lo sabía

Mi vida era para amarte a ti

Mi alma es ahora una sola con el universo)

Las luces se apagan. Aplausos y gritos se oyen.

_Conductora- gracias al grupo NO NAME y su hermosa interpretación y con este lindo regalo le damos la bienvenida al año nuevo. En unos momentos mas estaremos con ellos nuevamente._

_Segunda Conductora- y ahora levántense de sus asiento y empecemos con el conteo solo faltan 1minuto. Vamos arriba todos. Listos._

_10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1… ¡FELIZ AÑOS NUEVO!_

-¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO MAMA!. Dijo eren mientras se acercaba a Carla para darle su abrazo, la cual le correspondió igual. En la televisión se mostraban distintos lugares dándole la bienvenida. Carla corrió a la cocina y llego después con un vaso con uvas las cuales le entrego a eren. –mama esto ya está muy fuera del texto ¿no crees?

-NO importa tienes que pedir tus deseos, anda antes de que sea más tarde. Agrego Carla.

Nuevamente se volvieron a la televisión pues volverían a tocar sus jefes.

_Conductora- bueno ya no los hacemos esperar nuevamente con ustedes y dando la bienvenida al año NO NAME._

El primero de enero fue junto con armin y su madre al templo como siempre lo hacían cada inicio de año, saliendo de ahí se fueron a cantar en esos lugares llamados karaokes, la madre de eren los dejo pues tenía cosas que hacer. Eren y armin se fueron y al llegar se encontraron con compañeros de la clase. Se unieron para ser mas ambiente.

Pasaron los días hasta que llego el 7 de enero eren se encontraba con mikasa y armin platicando sobre lo que pasaron esos días de vacaciones. Mikasa agrego que salió de la ciudad visitando pariente quien dé sabe donde salieron, pues ella no sabía quiénes eran. Armin se la paso con el cara de caballo, ya tenían tiempo que ellos se hablaban pero armin nunca lo hizo notar pues eren y jean no se llevaban bien y ahora que sabían eso, el cara de caballo se la pasaba la mayor parte celando a armin y a escondidas de este peleaba con eren.

Todo iba bien hasta que salió del lugar para dirigirse a la casa de levi. Al salir nuevamente un grupo de chicas y esta vez chicos murmuraban entre diente algo, eren salió para ver que era y cuál fue su sorpresa, una limosina color negra estacionada en la cera de frente con los vidrios medio abiertos. Se hizo de la vista gorda y empezó a caminar pero fue detenido por una voz femenina y ruidosa que lo llamaba desde la ventana.

-EREEEENNNN ¡ vamos sube, te llevaremos a la casa! Gritaba hanji mientras asomaba el rostro y sacaba una mano asiendo un gesto de saludo energético. Las personas que oyeron los gritos voltearon a dirección de eren algunos viéndolo con asombro y otros son envidia, Eren quería que se lo tragara la tierra y a la vez pensaba que después tenía que dar una explicación por estas visitas tan llamativas.

-Ho-Hola hanji san veo que se encuentra de maravilla y señal que todo salió bien. Dijo mientras entraba al carro y se sentaba a un lado de ella.

-De hecho casi pero nuestro queridísimo jefe se enfado y decidió a primera hora regresar a casa pero dijo primero que pasaríamos por ti y aquí nos ves.

Eren se ruborizo no esperaba un gesto como ese del azabache, lo busco con la vista para encontrarlo al fondo del lugar sentado frente a ellos con las piernas y brazos cruzados y una mano sostenía un vaso de cristal al parecer con algo de whisky en el. Este lo observo ignorándolo después para seguir tomando de su vaso. Eren lo vio observando es esa camisa de cuello V el dije que le regalo el día de su cumpleaños.

Hanji observo todo y sonrió de una forma burlesca y abrazo a Mike, este se encontraba leyendo un libro.

-Eren tu sabes sobre eso que tiene levi en su cuello, al preguntarle no me quiso decir, a cambio de eso me contesto que no me importaba y me dio una fuerte patada en la cara "en señal que se ruborizo"- pensó mientras le decía.

-Maldita cuatro ojos cierra la boca.

-La verdad yo se lo regale el día de su cumpleaños, hanji san. Contesto eren algo nervioso pues levi no le quitaba la vista de encima. Hanji sonrió mientras se ponía algo rosa de las mejillas al ver el acto tan inocente de eren.

-Debes de ser alguien muy importante para que se atreviera a regalarte ese dije ¿una declaración de amor, acaso? Dijo hanji. Eren se sobresalto por el comentario y vio a hanji tratando de que le diera una explicación, hanji se sorprendió al parecer eren no sabía el significado de aquel objeto.

-No sabe que significa ese dije, lo escogiste sin saber.

-Solo lo escogí porque se me hizo algo interesante por las alas entrecruzadas ¿tiene un significado, hanji san?

-Las alas no tiene nada que ver sino el diseño del dije, levi tu sabias eso verdad. Dijo hanji. Levi volteo a verla para después confirmarle sus sospechas a hanji, eren los vio sin entender nada.

_Ese dije es para dividirse, es decir es para que lo compartas con tu pareja. Una declaración de amor se puede decir hoy en día. Dijo hanji mientras pasaba un brazo por el cuello de eren y con la otra hacia un gesto levantando el dedo índice.

Eren se ruborizo completo hasta una nube de humo salió por su cabeza, agacho la cabeza tratando de así esconder su pena pero era imposible por las carcajadas de hanji pero fue callada cuando levi le aventó el vaso atinándole en su nariz. –Eso dolió enano, mira hasta sangre me salió- dijo hanji pero nuevamente fue golpeada pero ahora con la botella casi llena.

Eren solo sintió pena por ella, después de eso todo el camino estuvo en silencio, eren voltio hacia la ventana para percatarse que no conocía esas calles, voltio hacia con levi y este le aventó un bulto mientras le decía que se lo pusiera al mismo tiempo que veía que los otros se arreglaban sus trajes, sin protestar lo desenvolvió para comprobar un traje negro, se extraño y se lo empezó a poner.

Una vez arreglado y tratando de colocar bien la corbata, hanji vio su apuro y se acerco a el para ayudarlo, eren no entendía que sucedía mientras pensaba un sinfín de cosas como: "será el nuevo traje de servicios o a lo mejor una modesta forma de desaséese de mi" pensó una cosa cada vez peor pero su pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz.

-Ven, tengo que ponerte esto. Decía hanji mientras le indicaba con el dedo índice que se volteara.

-Me puede decir a donde vamos. Decía eren mientras volteaba y veía que sus ojos se cubrían con una venda que a pesar de verse gruesa podía verse sobre ella. Hanji sonrió terminando de vendar, lo tomo por los hombros, viendo lo guapo que estaba luego agrego.

-Perdón eren pero iremos a una fiesta, quiero que este cercas de nosotros para nada te separes y no des ningún comentario, de acuerdo. Lo dijo seria mientras la limosina de detenía.

Bajaron para caminar a una gran puerta de acero vigilada por una persona, llegaron hacia con él para después saludarlos mientras este abría la puerta, caminaron por un largo pasillo lleno de armaduras, cuadros de cristal, detalles algo medievales, lo cual hizo que eren pensara que era la decoración de algún castillo.

Entraron a la sala de baile donde varias parejas bailaban, otros tomaba y grupo de personas conversaban. Eren se sintió fuera de lugar, empezando a sentir pánico y estaba preparado para darse la vuelta pero una mano fría lo sostuvo de la muñeca y lo jalaba a un lugar algo lejos de los demás, voltio para ver que levi era quien lo hacía, solo se dejo hacer. Cuando llegaron a un lugar despejado levi giro para verlo de frente mientras pasaba sus manos alrededor de su cuello haciendo que la cadena del dije se partiera en dos y de igual manera el dije, entregándole la mitad a eren.

-¿Q-Que hace, porque lo parte? Decía eren enojado.

-Si eres idiota. Si te lo pones nadie me molestaran lo que menos quiero es pasar mi tiempo con esas niñas ricas y caprichosas, para eso te necesito que seas mi acompañante. Decía levi mientras le entregaba el pedazo, eren solo obedeció era verdad y al no conocer a nadie era una buena forma de no ser molestado.

Después de eso volvieron a entrar al salón, hanji los esperaba junto con Mike en una esquina, al parecer nadie se había tomado la molestia de saber quien llego pero al tratar de llegar a una de las mesas donde servían bebidas una joven los reconoció.

-¡MIREN NO ES NO NAME! Grito energéticamente para que otras le siguieron el coro hasta dejarlos acorralados.

-HEICHOU LO AMO, SIEMPRE QUISE VERLO TAN CERCAS.

-HANJI SAMA, SOY SU MAYOR ADMIRADORA.

-PUEDES DARME UN AUTOGRAFO.

-ME PUEDES DAR LA MANO.

Todo ese tipo de preguntas eran bombardeadas dejando a eren a un lado mientras pensaba que nadie lo había visto a lo menos eso pensó cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro haciendo que eren volteara.

-Eres nuevo en el grupo va a ver otra persona integrada wuaaaaaaa! Pero no estás mal dime ¿como te llamas? ¿Eres guapo? ¿Cuánto tienes en el grupo o apenas empiezas? ¿Tienes novia? Decía una que otra joven a eren, el cual no sabía qué hacer pues al no darse cuenta fue acorralado a un extremo de la sala.

De repente sintió unos brazos que pasaba alrededor de su cuello y una joven lo acercando sus rostros y esta levantaba el labio en señal de darle un beso, eren trato de apararla tratando de no ser brusco con su acto cuando una mano se interpuso entre los dos rostros, ambos volearon para ver que fue, la joven con enojo de ser interrumpida y eren para darle la gracias al ser su sorpresa que levi había interferido.

-No deseo ser descortés, pero me gustaría que fuera tan amable de dejarlo no me gusta que alguien lo toque. Decía levi mientras separaba a la joven de eren. Esta solo hizo un puchero y una lagrimas se asomaban por esos ojos color miel tratando que de esa manera cometiera su reproche.

Levi al ver que no entendió la indirecta tomo con ambas manos el rostro de eren para acercarlo y así dándole un beso en los labios, eren se quedo en shock quedando su cuerpo tieso por el acto, la joven chica solo abrió la quijada de la impresión y las demás solo gritaron entre ellas hanji al ver aquel espectáculo, se separaron para después juntar su frente en señal de complicidad.

-No lo vuelas hacer, sabes que soy muy celoso, entendiste raso. Decía levi con una sonrisa maliciosa y juguetona, rodeando la cintura del castaño.

-Lo siento, no volverá a suceder. Dejo eren mientras salía de su trance y sin darse cuenta tomo la mano de levi, el cual lo jalo para salir de ahí, ya era mucho para el azabache asi que con un gesto de cabeza les indico a hanji y mike que hora de marcharse.

Subieron nuevamente a la limosina, el primero en subir fue eren el cual fue lanzado fuertemente en los asientos por levi mientras este entraba. Eren se incorporo de nuevo pidiendo que le diera una explicación por el acto de hace minutos.

-¿¡Por qué hizo!? Dijo

-¡Por idiota! No te dijo hanji que no te separaras de nosotros. Decía levi mientras se quitaba la corbata.

-Yo no tengo la culpa, ellas me retiraron sin darme cuenta, además no tenía derecho de besarme sin me permiso.

-No lo hice por gusto, si no lo hacía, estaría ahorita como sanguijuela para después llevarte a su cama y luego buscaría una forma de perjurarte si no hacías sus absurdos caprichos de niña rica. Eso quieres pues adelante.

-no tampoco quiero eso pero no tenias porque besarme. ¡fue mi primer beso!

-y por eso tanto escándalo, mira eren solo fue para salir de ahí nada mas, no por eso tienes que hacer tanto escándalo ¡POR UN MALDITO BESO! Dijo levi mientras mostraba sus ojos rojos y los colmillos, eren había olvidado ese detalle de a quien le estab gritando, se cubrió con ambos brazos en señal de protegerse cuando hnji entro junto a Mike y al ver el semblante de levi Mike lo sostuvo de ambos hombros mientras lo retiraba de ahí mientras hanji se acercaba a eren para calmarlo, podía ver su corazón casi salirse, solo lo abrazo y le decía palabras dulce. Mike estaba en el fondo del carro tratando de calmar a levi.

El camino a casa de eren fue en silencio al salir del carro hanji lo despidió de mano mientras eren entraba a la casa.

Al entrar a su casa su madre lo esperaba en la sala, eren la saludo para después ir a su cuarto cerrando la puerta con llave, ese noche fue agotadora tenía ya tiempo que no sentía miedo, al verlo nuevamente así, ese temor volvió pero esta vez al recordar el rostro de levi sentía dolor en el pecho el cual no sabía identificar a lo mejor comió algo que le hizo mal y con ese dolor se fue a dormir.

Había pasado una semana desde aquel accidente y las cosa seguían un poco igual pues salió en la televisión sobre ese beso, el cual muchos decían que era la mueva conquista de ese famoso cantante después de su ultima relación con la hija de un empresario de vinos muy famoso, esos días eren no se encontraba con levi y las pocas veces que se topaban prefería darse la media vuelta o era levi el que dejaba lo que hacía para salir de ahí sin verlo, cada vez que lo veía ese punzante dolor se colocaba en el pecho de eren, el cual no entendía. Eren se encontraba recogiendo la colada para después ir a ponerla en sus respectivos lugares cuando fue interrumpido por hanji quien lo veía desde la puerta.

-Eren puedes llevarle un café y esto a levi. Decía mientras le entregaba una bolsa con un líquido rojo.

-Pero hanji san, no me dijo que tengo prohibido entrar a su habitación. Decía eren algo confundido.

-El pedido que vayas a dejárselo, anda ve, no quieres hacer las paces con él, anda te acompañare. Dijo hanji dándole pequeños golpes en la espalda.

Se dirigió a la cocina a preparar las cosas, una vez hechas camino junto con hanji hacia la habitación de levi. Al llegar eren toco varias veces la puerta pero nadie contesto con un poco de valor abrió para comprobar que la habitación estaba vacía. Entraron y eren busco un lugar donde dejar las cosas encontrando un pequeño tocador cercas de la cama.

-Creo que levi se está dando un baño. Dijo hanji mientras cruzaba las manos y veía la habitación.

Eren igual que hanji observaba la habitación la cual era muy amplia y a la vez limpia y ordenada se veía que continuamente se limpiaba, divago por ahí viendo un están de libros, tabla turas en un pequeño buro, una guitarra, una mesa de estudio, un pequeño sofá y un piano color perla en una esquina del lugar, no era necesario que saliera si todo aquí lo tenía, mientras seguía paseando de un lado a otro se quedo observando un retrato a lo visto muy preciado pues a la forma de tenerlo en medio de un tocador sin nada alrededor que le obstruyera la vista. Eren se acerco para tomarlo con ambas manos viendo en el a una joven hermosa sonriendo, vestía un vestido obscuro de holanes, un sombrero el cual sostenía con una mano. Era hermosa y al parecer alguien muy preciada para le azabache pues al ser vieja la foto esta no se veía maltratada por el tiempo. Si alguna explicación nuevamente sintió esta compresión en su pecho.

-Hanji san ¿Quién es esta persona? Dijo eren enseñándole el retrato. Hanji cambio su expresión a una seria pero a la vez con tristeza.

-Esa… esa persona fue alguien importante en la vida de levi o lo es, no lo sé, eso fue hace mucho y la verdad no me corresponde a mí decirte. Dijo hanji mientras veía que el rostro de eren entristecía, hanji lo sabia eren se estaba enamorando o ya lo está pero este no se daba cuenta por eso es estos días actuaba raro cuando veía a azabache, sabía que al decirle eso se podía en problemas con el enano pero quería ayudar a eren un poco sobre esos confusos sentimientos.

-Espero no arrepentirme después, Eren esa persona fue alguien que hizo cambiar mucho a levi, fue la única que le saco risas y carcajadas a ese enano gruñón, se conocieron cuando eran niños y al ser de familias de dinero ambos fueron comprometidos. Ella fue la prometida de levi, su nombre era petra Ral. Dijo hanji mientras veía a eren.

-Que paso con ella ¿murió?. Dijo eren temblorosa su voz.

-No lo se, eso nada mas lo sabe levi, el ultimo dia que se vieron juntos fue cuando levi se convirtió en lo que es ahora. Agrego mientras salía por una cosa que olvido dejando a eren solo en sus pensamientos.

Eren veía el retrato, tratándose de imaginar lo que paso levi al tener que separarse de ella, al tratar de dejar eso en su lugar algo resbalo cayendo al suelo, al parecer era una foto, la rejunto para darle la vuelta llevándose una sorpresa. En esa se apreciaba a levi con aquella joven ambos abrazados, ella con los brazos en su cuello y el en la cintura de ella ambos sonriendo. Por primera vez veía otra faceta de levi, una que nunca le enseñaría a nadie, volvió a ponerla de nuevo cuando se abrió una puerta viendo a levi entrar con una toalla enrrollada en su cintura y otra secando su cabello, al verlo frunció el ceño.

-Le-le traje lo que pidió quiere que se lo prepare.

-Solo quédate ahí y no toques nada. Decía lavi mientras se acercaba al ropero, eren estaba nervioso y nuevamente ese punzante dolor al pensar lo atractivo que es el azabache la el buen porte que este tenia.

-Ella es muy hermosa, me hubiera gustado conocerla, al parecer la amo mucho.

-Que dices. De quien hablas. Decía levi algo confuso mientras se secaba la cabeza.

-De su prometida, se ve que la amo mucho por la forma que sonreía usted en la foto. Dijo eren con una sonrisa. Levi bajo las manos y en una de ellas la toalla apretándola con fuerza.

-¡PORQUE TE ENPECHAS EN METERTE EN MI VIDA, DIME PORQUE! Grito dándole la espalda a eren, este a ver el comportamiento del otro sintió que dijo algo que no debía pero aun asi lo encaro lo hecho ya estaba y no había vuelta para otras.

-Yo-yo solo qui-ero saber más de-de ti es todo. Dijo eren caminando hacia otras chocando con la pared.-Disculpa si dije algo que no debía no era mi intención-.

Levi trato de relajarse, eso ya era mucho del moreno, como pudo hizo el café para después servirse mientras eren se muria de miedo.

.-Vamos a poner las cartas sobre la mesa eren y seré lo más claro posible espero que después de esto desde de meterte donde no te llaman. Decía levi mientras se ponía unos levi´s y una playera. Después poco a poco se acerco a eren, el cual no se había movido de su lugar y se percato del ligero temblor de su cuerpo, se acerco poniendo ambos brazos a los costados de eren y acercaba su rostro quedando a unos 30 cm cercas de su rostro. Eren tenía la cabeza baja tenia por su vida esta vez sentía su muerte cuando sintió los brazos de levi a sus costados y sus respiración cerca de su cabellos.

-Al parecer se te ha olvidado porque aun sigue vivo y deseo en este mismo momento te matarte, dime eren como vas a escapar de esta pues si te das cuenta hoy no hay nadie que abogue. Dijo levi mientras mostraba esos colmillos y sus ojos se volvían rojos. –Dime eren porque te aferras a saber de mi-.

-Yo- ni yo mismo lo se. Dijo eren mientras le daba la cara y mostraba un tono rojizo sus mejillas se muria de la pena pero aun con ello tenía que saber que era ese sentimiento cada vez que veía a levi.

-AH ya veo. Jajajaja. Levi sonrió sínicamente al parecer se dio cuenta a donde llegaba el asunto.

-Te has enamorado de mi. Dijo viendo que eren abrió mas los ojos.

-JAJAJA. Si que eres patético eren. Dijo levi mientras se separaba de el caminando para tomar su tasa, tomo su tasa pegándola a sus labios y sin darle tiempo a eren la estrello en la pared pasando a un costado de el dejando un rasguño en la mejilla. Eren solo abrió los ojos y unas lagrimas se asomaban por sus mejillas.

-¡Lárgate no quiero ver tu estúpida cara! Grito acomodándose el cabello para atrás.

-Lo si… si… siento, perdón por meterme en donde no me llaman. Dijo eren viéndolo al rostro mientras lloraba y salía de ahí pasando a un lado de hanji, estas se percato del rostro de joven y sin importarle que levi la sacara entro a la habitación gritando.

-¡Qué demonios has hecho levi! el no tiene la culpa de estar enamorado de ti. No te das cuenta ni el sabe que siente ¡no debiste tratarlo asi! Dijo hanji.

-¡CALLATE IDIOTA! No tenías el derecho de contarle mis cosas. Le grito levi

-aun así no tenias el derecho de gritarle, date cuenta después de tanto tiempo hay alguien aparte de nosotros quiere estar cercas de ti.

-NO me importa por mí que se vayan mucho a la mierda ¡LARGATE! si no quieres que te saque a patadas.

-perfecto sigue asi, por eso no tienes corazón y te felicito por haberlo dado a alguien que si lo necesita porque contigo se podriría, dime levi si perdiste tu corazón para no sentir sentimiento alguno porque sigues pensando en ella. Dijo hanji antes de salir en busca de eren.

-tsk… chasqueo levi mientras tomaba aquel retrato para después estrellarlo en la pared.

-Petra… dijo mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama, se pasaba las manos por el cabello y una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

-Eso mismo pienso hanji.

Siguiente capítulo:

Quiero conocerte, creo conocerte.

-quiero hablar contigo, solo dame un momento.

-no voy a regresar y si desean matarme, adelante sabe donde vivo pero dejen a mi madre fuera de eso.

-de acuerdo pero quiero que vengas aquí hablaremos, prometo no gritarte.

-Ella era petra Ral mi prometida, ella murió por enfermedad días antes de casarnos…

-que tiene mi madre…

ALOHAAAAAAAAAAAA**_RECUERDOS Y DUDAS_**

-Si esto es una broma, le agradecería que la dejara. Decía eren mientras se separaba de él y hacia un puchero.

-Me ves que estoy bromeando. Dijo levi cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el seño. Eren mejor dejo los comentarios, no deseaba pelear en ese momento y menos cuando logro acercarse un poco más al azabache.

-Entonces que decides.

-Está bien, como usted quiera.

Mientras se acercaba para pasar sus brazos a los costados de levi, este lo detuvo agarrándolo de las manos, las coloco en los ojos de eren y después lo agarro por la cintura, eren sintió vergüenza y a la vez miedo que decidió bajar las manos pero nuevamente levi las subió, se acercaba para susurrarle al oído.

-Relájate no te hare nada. Quiero que visualices el lugar donde quieres ir y una vez hecho pasa tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, sin abrir los ojos. Dijo levi.

Eren acentúo con la cabeza y ponía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de levi, el cual lo acerco tomándolo de la cintura. Sintió una fuerte ventisca y sus pies dejaban de tocar el piso, se aferro mas a levi tratando soportar el vértigo que le causaba aquella oleada fría, el tacto y la respiración de levi sobre su cuello que causaban rubor en sus mejillas, perdiéndose en aquel aroma fresco. Sintió nuevamente el suelo y aquellos brazos alrededor de su cintura se separaban lentamente. Eren se sorprendió pues nunca le dijo su destino así que voltio a verlo para que le diera una explicación, levi levanto una ceja y a la vez mostraba una sonrisa picara.- descúbrelo por ti mismo.

-Gracias por traerme, que tenga un feliz cumpleaños y feliz navidad. Dijo eren mientras caminaba.

-Eren… dijo levi haciendo que eren volteara.

-Escuche a esa loca decirte que retomarías tus deberes el 2 de enero, será mejor que lo hagas hasta el 7 de enero.

-Se puedes saber porque. Dijo eren algo desconcertado.

-Tendremos dos conciertos de cierre y abertura este fin de año, una sección de autógrafos y una entrevista y lo más seguro es que estaremos hasta el 7 de enero desocupados. Así que tomate esos días. Dijo levi mientras se daba la media vuelta para irse. – a recuerda que estas vigilado por si te ocurre abrir la boca. Finalizo dando vuelta en la esquina.

Eren siguió su camino llegando a la casa de armin ese día decidieron festejar ahí viendo películas, comiendo golosinas, subiendo comentarios por el facebook, tomando bebidas alcohólicas que ellos mismos preparaban "gracias al abuelo de armin" pues tenía varios vinos y licores guardados para días como esos. Poco después empezaron a ver esa película donde salía tres estudiantes se adentraban a un bosque en busca de evidencia paranormal de una bruja que fue quemada en ese bosque por la muerte de docenas de niños. Eren ya la había visto cosa que le ayudo a no asustarse tan fácilmente a cambio de armin, el cual no dejaba de restregarse en el brazo de moreno, de repente vibro su teléfono, lo tomo para ver quien se trataba viendo en la pantalla un mensaje con el nombre de mikasa.

-(FELIZ NAVIDAD EREN)

-(FELIZ NAVIDAD MIKASA Y DIME COMO TE LA ESTAS PASANDO)

-(Nada fuera de lo común y dime como es que conoces a ese enano)

-(jajajaja este no me comentaste que fuera pariente tuyo, de hecho lo conocí en donde trabajaba y me pidieron que trabajara para ellos. "pidieron como no, ¡me obligaron!")

-(No creí que lo conocieras además no se mucho, nuestras familias se conectan por mi madre y su padre )

-(A ya veo. "a lo mejor no sabe lo de levi" –pensó. Bueno espero que te la pases bien este día. Cuídate mucho, nos vemos hasta regreso a clases)

-(igualmente eren y si algo te hace ese enano no dudes en decirme)

-(si de acuerdo bye. "como siempre de sobre protectora). Pensó eren aguardando el teléfono y seguir viendo la película, al parecer estaba por terminar y el brazo le dolía por tanta fuerza que ponía armin , una vez que la película termino ambos se fueron a dormir.

Pasaron los días y la mayor parte del tiempo eren se la paso en su casa al no tener nada que hacer ayudaba a su madre en la casa.

Llego el 31 de diciembre y ese dia decidió pasarla en casa en convivencia con su madre, la cual le insistió que saliera pero el no quería prefería pasarla con ella y una vez ver la televisión pues se había enterado por hanji que saldrían en un programa de música despidiendo el año, faltaban una hora para que empezara el nuevo año y eren junto con su madre se sentaron para dar el conteo.

(Fondo canción shiroi kokoro de kanon wakeshima)

_Conductora- Estamos aquí en vivo desde la torre más grande de Tokio despidiendo el año con mucha alegría. Festejándolo con mucha música de grandes grupos como solistas: l´arc en ciel, uverworld, kotoko, gackt, moi dix mois, yousei teikoku, yuya Matsushita, entre otros._

_Segunda conductora- solo falta media hora para recibir el año nuevo y está por terminar muestras solista kanon wakeshima y finalizando ella el grupo que va a cerrar y abrir año nuevo es NO NAME._

Eren a oír el nombre se acomodo más en su asiento y subió el volumen, su madre a verlo soltó una pequeña risa_._ Eren al verla se hizo bolita y agarraba un cojín para ponerlo sobre su estomago.

-Se ve que tienes gran afecto a ellos, en aquella ocasión solo conocí a una mujer llamada hanji san, ¿es ella tu jefa? eren. Decía Carla a su hijo.

-Si además es la guitarrista de ese grupo pero ella no es mi jefe directo sino la persona que canta, en un rato mas lo conocerás. Dijo eren viendo el reloj.

_Conductora- gracias a nuestra adorada kanon san, ahora por los que estaban esperando a este nuevo grupo de adolecentes en un rato mas los veremos mientras se acomodan platicamos un poco de ellos._

_Segunda conductora- no tan adolecentes pues el vocalista tiene cumplidos sus 24 primaveras y además de ser todo un don Juan al parecer no ha llegado aquella que amarre su corazón._

_Conductora- recuerda que no solo está interesado en las chicas sino también en los chicos. Además ese look tan rebelde pero a la vez elegante llama la tensión y mas sus ojos vendados._

_Segunda conductora- no me importa. Yo quiero aunque sea una noche ¡TE AMO HEICHOU! Gritaba a todo pulmón mientras salían corazones alrededor de ella y aventaba besos al aire._

_Conductora- bueno mientras mi compañera se recupera nos vamos con el grupo NO NAME._

La gente empezaba a gritar, las luces se apagan para mostrar una nube de humo en el escenario seguido del sonido de una guitarra acompañada de una voz entre suave y gruesa.

(Fondo canción MY FIRST LAST de vamps)

Now it´s coming to an end

The first time for me

This is the last embrace of my life

All points are tied up in a line

I´m understanding now

This is the structure of our world.

(Ahora está llegando a su fin

La primera vez para mí

Esta es la última vez que abrazo mi vida

Todos los puntos están unidos en una línea

Ahora lo estoy entendiendo

Esta es la estructura de nuestro mundo)

Se disperse el humo y se ve levi sentado sobre un tronco y a un lado del esta hanji ambos usando un traje formal color negro con raya grises, camisa blanca y sus ojos vendados con un listón gris. La diferencia de levi que usaba abajo del saco un suéter con gorro color negro, el cual cubría su cabeza.

I feel where the wind´s going

I feel when the sea ebbs and flows

I feel how far the land grows

My soul is now with the universe.

(Puedo sentir hacia dónde va el viento

Puedo sentir el flujo y reflujo del mar

Puedo sentir cuán lejos se extiende la tierra

Mi alma es ahora una sola con el universo)

Las cámaras enfocan el solo de hanji con la guitarra mientras levi se levanta y camina a centro del escenario para tomar el micrófono y se le pueden apreciar las uñas pintadas de color negro y levantaba las vista hacia el cielo.

I feel the close bond of people

I feel the love that I overlooked

I feel sharing is beautiful

My soul is now one with the universe.

(Puedo sentir el fuerte vínculo entre las personas

Puedo sentir el amor que deje pasar

Siento que compartir es hermoso

Mi alma es ahora una sola con el universo)

Las luces se apagan y detrás de ellos una pantalla proyecta imágenes de la naturaleza, la luna, el sol, el mar turbio, los animales y la gente.

As the end approaches

A flood of memories

This is the last thing I recall

(Al acercarse el final

Una inundación de recuerdos

Esto es lo último que puedo recordar)

La gente del concierto empezó a prender un globo de los deseos, uno en uno hasta llenar el lugar de una luz hermosa. Las cámaras enfocaron de nuevo a levi el cual también tenía un globo en su mano, lo tomo con ambas manos para después elevarlo para que este tomara su curso, la gente hizo el mismo gesto y el cielo se ilumino de todas esas esperanzas y deseos de la gante que los globos llevaban por el cielo.

I feel your lovely singing

I feel your tender smile for me

I feel your innocent heart

I knew it

My life was to love you

My soul now returns to the universe.

(Puedo sentir tu hermoso cantar

Puedo sentir tu tierna sonrisa hacia mí

Puedo sentir tu inocente corazón

Lo sabía

Mi vida era para amarte a ti

Mi alma es ahora una sola con el universo)

Las luces se apagan. Aplausos y gritos se oyen.

_Conductora- gracias al grupo NO NAME y su hermosa interpretación y con este lindo regalo le damos la bienvenida al año nuevo. En unos momentos mas estaremos con ellos nuevamente._

_Segunda Conductora- y ahora levántense de sus asiento y empecemos con el conteo solo faltan 1minuto. Vamos arriba todos. Listos._

_10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1… ¡FELIZ AÑOS NUEVO!_

-¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO MAMA!. Dijo eren mientras se acercaba a Carla para darle su abrazo, la cual le correspondió igual. En la televisión se mostraban distintos lugares dándole la bienvenida. Carla corrió a la cocina y llego después con un vaso con uvas las cuales le entrego a eren. –mama esto ya está muy fuera del texto ¿no crees?

-NO importa tienes que pedir tus deseos, anda antes de que sea más tarde. Agrego Carla.

Nuevamente se volvieron a la televisión pues volverían a tocar sus jefes.

_Conductora- bueno ya no los hacemos esperar nuevamente con ustedes y dando la bienvenida al año NO NAME._

El primero de enero fue junto con armin y su madre al templo como siempre lo hacían cada inicio de año, saliendo de ahí se fueron a cantar en esos lugares llamados karaokes, la madre de eren los dejo pues tenía cosas que hacer. Eren y armin se fueron y al llegar se encontraron con compañeros de la clase. Se unieron para ser mas ambiente.

Pasaron los días hasta que llego el 7 de enero eren se encontraba con mikasa y armin platicando sobre lo que pasaron esos días de vacaciones. Mikasa agrego que salió de la ciudad visitando pariente quien dé sabe donde salieron, pues ella no sabía quiénes eran. Armin se la paso con el cara de caballo, ya tenían tiempo que ellos se hablaban pero armin nunca lo hizo notar pues eren y jean no se llevaban bien y ahora que sabían eso, el cara de caballo se la pasaba la mayor parte celando a armin y a escondidas de este peleaba con eren.

Todo iba bien hasta que salió del lugar para dirigirse a la casa de levi. Al salir nuevamente un grupo de chicas y esta vez chicos murmuraban entre diente algo, eren salió para ver que era y cuál fue su sorpresa, una limosina color negra estacionada en la cera de frente con los vidrios medio abiertos. Se hizo de la vista gorda y empezó a caminar pero fue detenido por una voz femenina y ruidosa que lo llamaba desde la ventana.

-EREEEENNNN ¡ vamos sube, te llevaremos a la casa! Gritaba hanji mientras asomaba el rostro y sacaba una mano asiendo un gesto de saludo energético. Las personas que oyeron los gritos voltearon a dirección de eren algunos viéndolo con asombro y otros son envidia, Eren quería que se lo tragara la tierra y a la vez pensaba que después tenía que dar una explicación por estas visitas tan llamativas.

-Ho-Hola hanji san veo que se encuentra de maravilla y señal que todo salió bien. Dijo mientras entraba al carro y se sentaba a un lado de ella.

-De hecho casi pero nuestro queridísimo jefe se enfado y decidió a primera hora regresar a casa pero dijo primero que pasaríamos por ti y aquí nos ves.

Eren se ruborizo no esperaba un gesto como ese del azabache, lo busco con la vista para encontrarlo al fondo del lugar sentado frente a ellos con las piernas y brazos cruzados y una mano sostenía un vaso de cristal al parecer con algo de whisky en el. Este lo observo ignorándolo después para seguir tomando de su vaso. Eren lo vio observando es esa camisa de cuello V el dije que le regalo el día de su cumpleaños.

Hanji observo todo y sonrió de una forma burlesca y abrazo a Mike, este se encontraba leyendo un libro.

-Eren tu sabes sobre eso que tiene levi en su cuello, al preguntarle no me quiso decir, a cambio de eso me contesto que no me importaba y me dio una fuerte patada en la cara "en señal que se ruborizo"- pensó mientras le decía.

-Maldita cuatro ojos cierra la boca.

-La verdad yo se lo regale el día de su cumpleaños, hanji san. Contesto eren algo nervioso pues levi no le quitaba la vista de encima. Hanji sonrió mientras se ponía algo rosa de las mejillas al ver el acto tan inocente de eren.

-Debes de ser alguien muy importante para que se atreviera a regalarte ese dije ¿una declaración de amor, acaso? Dijo hanji. Eren se sobresalto por el comentario y vio a hanji tratando de que le diera una explicación, hanji se sorprendió al parecer eren no sabía el significado de aquel objeto.

-No sabe que significa ese dije, lo escogiste sin saber.

-Solo lo escogí porque se me hizo algo interesante por las alas entrecruzadas ¿tiene un significado, hanji san?

-Las alas no tiene nada que ver sino el diseño del dije, levi tu sabias eso verdad. Dijo hanji. Levi volteo a verla para después confirmarle sus sospechas a hanji, eren los vio sin entender nada.

_Ese dije es para dividirse, es decir es para que lo compartas con tu pareja. Una declaración de amor se puede decir hoy en día. Dijo hanji mientras pasaba un brazo por el cuello de eren y con la otra hacia un gesto levantando el dedo índice.

Eren se ruborizo completo hasta una nube de humo salió por su cabeza, agacho la cabeza tratando de así esconder su pena pero era imposible por las carcajadas de hanji pero fue callada cuando levi le aventó el vaso atinándole en su nariz. –Eso dolió enano, mira hasta sangre me salió- dijo hanji pero nuevamente fue golpeada pero ahora con la botella casi llena.

Eren solo sintió pena por ella, después de eso todo el camino estuvo en silencio, eren voltio hacia la ventana para percatarse que no conocía esas calles, voltio hacia con levi y este le aventó un bulto mientras le decía que se lo pusiera al mismo tiempo que veía que los otros se arreglaban sus trajes, sin protestar lo desenvolvió para comprobar un traje negro, se extraño y se lo empezó a poner.

Una vez arreglado y tratando de colocar bien la corbata, hanji vio su apuro y se acerco a el para ayudarlo, eren no entendía que sucedía mientras pensaba un sinfín de cosas como: "será el nuevo traje de servicios o a lo mejor una modesta forma de desaséese de mi" pensó una cosa cada vez peor pero su pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz.

-Ven, tengo que ponerte esto. Decía hanji mientras le indicaba con el dedo índice que se volteara.

-Me puede decir a donde vamos. Decía eren mientras volteaba y veía que sus ojos se cubrían con una venda que a pesar de verse gruesa podía verse sobre ella. Hanji sonrió terminando de vendar, lo tomo por los hombros, viendo lo guapo que estaba luego agrego.

-Perdón eren pero iremos a una fiesta, quiero que este cercas de nosotros para nada te separes y no des ningún comentario, de acuerdo. Lo dijo seria mientras la limosina de detenía.

Bajaron para caminar a una gran puerta de acero vigilada por una persona, llegaron hacia con él para después saludarlos mientras este abría la puerta, caminaron por un largo pasillo lleno de armaduras, cuadros de cristal, detalles algo medievales, lo cual hizo que eren pensara que era la decoración de algún castillo.

Entraron a la sala de baile donde varias parejas bailaban, otros tomaba y grupo de personas conversaban. Eren se sintió fuera de lugar, empezando a sentir pánico y estaba preparado para darse la vuelta pero una mano fría lo sostuvo de la muñeca y lo jalaba a un lugar algo lejos de los demás, voltio para ver que levi era quien lo hacía, solo se dejo hacer. Cuando llegaron a un lugar despejado levi giro para verlo de frente mientras pasaba sus manos alrededor de su cuello haciendo que la cadena del dije se partiera en dos y de igual manera el dije, entregándole la mitad a eren.

-¿Q-Que hace, porque lo parte? Decía eren enojado.

-Si eres idiota. Si te lo pones nadie me molestaran lo que menos quiero es pasar mi tiempo con esas niñas ricas y caprichosas, para eso te necesito que seas mi acompañante. Decía levi mientras le entregaba el pedazo, eren solo obedeció era verdad y al no conocer a nadie era una buena forma de no ser molestado.

Después de eso volvieron a entrar al salón, hanji los esperaba junto con Mike en una esquina, al parecer nadie se había tomado la molestia de saber quien llego pero al tratar de llegar a una de las mesas donde servían bebidas una joven los reconoció.

-¡MIREN NO ES NO NAME! Grito energéticamente para que otras le siguieron el coro hasta dejarlos acorralados.

-HEICHOU LO AMO, SIEMPRE QUISE VERLO TAN CERCAS.

-HANJI SAMA, SOY SU MAYOR ADMIRADORA.

-PUEDES DARME UN AUTOGRAFO.

-ME PUEDES DAR LA MANO.

Todo ese tipo de preguntas eran bombardeadas dejando a eren a un lado mientras pensaba que nadie lo había visto a lo menos eso pensó cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro haciendo que eren volteara.

-Eres nuevo en el grupo va a ver otra persona integrada wuaaaaaaa! Pero no estás mal dime ¿como te llamas? ¿Eres guapo? ¿Cuánto tienes en el grupo o apenas empiezas? ¿Tienes novia? Decía una que otra joven a eren, el cual no sabía qué hacer pues al no darse cuenta fue acorralado a un extremo de la sala.

De repente sintió unos brazos que pasaba alrededor de su cuello y una joven lo acercando sus rostros y esta levantaba el labio en señal de darle un beso, eren trato de apararla tratando de no ser brusco con su acto cuando una mano se interpuso entre los dos rostros, ambos volearon para ver que fue, la joven con enojo de ser interrumpida y eren para darle la gracias al ser su sorpresa que levi había interferido.

-No deseo ser descortés, pero me gustaría que fuera tan amable de dejarlo no me gusta que alguien lo toque. Decía levi mientras separaba a la joven de eren. Esta solo hizo un puchero y una lagrimas se asomaban por esos ojos color miel tratando que de esa manera cometiera su reproche.

Levi al ver que no entendió la indirecta tomo con ambas manos el rostro de eren para acercarlo y así dándole un beso en los labios, eren se quedo en shock quedando su cuerpo tieso por el acto, la joven chica solo abrió la quijada de la impresión y las demás solo gritaron entre ellas hanji al ver aquel espectáculo, se separaron para después juntar su frente en señal de complicidad.

-No lo vuelas hacer, sabes que soy muy celoso, entendiste raso. Decía levi con una sonrisa maliciosa y juguetona, rodeando la cintura del castaño.

-Lo siento, no volverá a suceder. Dejo eren mientras salía de su trance y sin darse cuenta tomo la mano de levi, el cual lo jalo para salir de ahí, ya era mucho para el azabache asi que con un gesto de cabeza les indico a hanji y mike que hora de marcharse.

Subieron nuevamente a la limosina, el primero en subir fue eren el cual fue lanzado fuertemente en los asientos por levi mientras este entraba. Eren se incorporo de nuevo pidiendo que le diera una explicación por el acto de hace minutos.

-¿¡Por qué hizo!? Dijo

-¡Por idiota! No te dijo hanji que no te separaras de nosotros. Decía levi mientras se quitaba la corbata.

-Yo no tengo la culpa, ellas me retiraron sin darme cuenta, además no tenía derecho de besarme sin me permiso.

-No lo hice por gusto, si no lo hacía, estaría ahorita como sanguijuela para después llevarte a su cama y luego buscaría una forma de perjurarte si no hacías sus absurdos caprichos de niña rica. Eso quieres pues adelante.

-no tampoco quiero eso pero no tenias porque besarme. ¡fue mi primer beso!

-y por eso tanto escándalo, mira eren solo fue para salir de ahí nada mas, no por eso tienes que hacer tanto escándalo ¡POR UN MALDITO BESO! Dijo levi mientras mostraba sus ojos rojos y los colmillos, eren había olvidado ese detalle de a quien le estab gritando, se cubrió con ambos brazos en señal de protegerse cuando hnji entro junto a Mike y al ver el semblante de levi Mike lo sostuvo de ambos hombros mientras lo retiraba de ahí mientras hanji se acercaba a eren para calmarlo, podía ver su corazón casi salirse, solo lo abrazo y le decía palabras dulce. Mike estaba en el fondo del carro tratando de calmar a levi.

El camino a casa de eren fue en silencio al salir del carro hanji lo despidió de mano mientras eren entraba a la casa.

Al entrar a su casa su madre lo esperaba en la sala, eren la saludo para después ir a su cuarto cerrando la puerta con llave, ese noche fue agotadora tenía ya tiempo que no sentía miedo, al verlo nuevamente así, ese temor volvió pero esta vez al recordar el rostro de levi sentía dolor en el pecho el cual no sabía identificar a lo mejor comió algo que le hizo mal y con ese dolor se fue a dormir.

Había pasado una semana desde aquel accidente y las cosa seguían un poco igual pues salió en la televisión sobre ese beso, el cual muchos decían que era la mueva conquista de ese famoso cantante después de su ultima relación con la hija de un empresario de vinos muy famoso, esos días eren no se encontraba con levi y las pocas veces que se topaban prefería darse la media vuelta o era levi el que dejaba lo que hacía para salir de ahí sin verlo, cada vez que lo veía ese punzante dolor se colocaba en el pecho de eren, el cual no entendía. Eren se encontraba recogiendo la colada para después ir a ponerla en sus respectivos lugares cuando fue interrumpido por hanji quien lo veía desde la puerta.

-Eren puedes llevarle un café y esto a levi. Decía mientras le entregaba una bolsa con un líquido rojo.

-Pero hanji san, no me dijo que tengo prohibido entrar a su habitación. Decía eren algo confundido.

-El pedido que vayas a dejárselo, anda ve, no quieres hacer las paces con él, anda te acompañare. Dijo hanji dándole pequeños golpes en la espalda.

Se dirigió a la cocina a preparar las cosas, una vez hechas camino junto con hanji hacia la habitación de levi. Al llegar eren toco varias veces la puerta pero nadie contesto con un poco de valor abrió para comprobar que la habitación estaba vacía. Entraron y eren busco un lugar donde dejar las cosas encontrando un pequeño tocador cercas de la cama.

-Creo que levi se está dando un baño. Dijo hanji mientras cruzaba las manos y veía la habitación.

Eren igual que hanji observaba la habitación la cual era muy amplia y a la vez limpia y ordenada se veía que continuamente se limpiaba, divago por ahí viendo un están de libros, tabla turas en un pequeño buro, una guitarra, una mesa de estudio, un pequeño sofá y un piano color perla en una esquina del lugar, no era necesario que saliera si todo aquí lo tenía, mientras seguía paseando de un lado a otro se quedo observando un retrato a lo visto muy preciado pues a la forma de tenerlo en medio de un tocador sin nada alrededor que le obstruyera la vista. Eren se acerco para tomarlo con ambas manos viendo en el a una joven hermosa sonriendo, vestía un vestido obscuro de holanes, un sombrero el cual sostenía con una mano. Era hermosa y al parecer alguien muy preciada para le azabache pues al ser vieja la foto esta no se veía maltratada por el tiempo. Si alguna explicación nuevamente sintió esta compresión en su pecho.

-Hanji san ¿Quién es esta persona? Dijo eren enseñándole el retrato. Hanji cambio su expresión a una seria pero a la vez con tristeza.

-Esa… esa persona fue alguien importante en la vida de levi o lo es, no lo sé, eso fue hace mucho y la verdad no me corresponde a mí decirte. Dijo hanji mientras veía que el rostro de eren entristecía, hanji lo sabia eren se estaba enamorando o ya lo está pero este no se daba cuenta por eso es estos días actuaba raro cuando veía a azabache, sabía que al decirle eso se podía en problemas con el enano pero quería ayudar a eren un poco sobre esos confusos sentimientos.

-Espero no arrepentirme después, Eren esa persona fue alguien que hizo cambiar mucho a levi, fue la única que le saco risas y carcajadas a ese enano gruñón, se conocieron cuando eran niños y al ser de familias de dinero ambos fueron comprometidos. Ella fue la prometida de levi, su nombre era petra Ral. Dijo hanji mientras veía a eren.

-Que paso con ella ¿murió?. Dijo eren temblorosa su voz.

-No lo se, eso nada mas lo sabe levi, el ultimo dia que se vieron juntos fue cuando levi se convirtió en lo que es ahora. Agrego mientras salía por una cosa que olvido dejando a eren solo en sus pensamientos.

Eren veía el retrato, tratándose de imaginar lo que paso levi al tener que separarse de ella, al tratar de dejar eso en su lugar algo resbalo cayendo al suelo, al parecer era una foto, la rejunto para darle la vuelta llevándose una sorpresa. En esa se apreciaba a levi con aquella joven ambos abrazados, ella con los brazos en su cuello y el en la cintura de ella ambos sonriendo. Por primera vez veía otra faceta de levi, una que nunca le enseñaría a nadie, volvió a ponerla de nuevo cuando se abrió una puerta viendo a levi entrar con una toalla enrrollada en su cintura y otra secando su cabello, al verlo frunció el ceño.

-Le-le traje lo que pidió quiere que se lo prepare.

-Solo quédate ahí y no toques nada. Decía lavi mientras se acercaba al ropero, eren estaba nervioso y nuevamente ese punzante dolor al pensar lo atractivo que es el azabache la el buen porte que este tenia.

-Ella es muy hermosa, me hubiera gustado conocerla, al parecer la amo mucho.

-Que dices. De quien hablas. Decía levi algo confuso mientras se secaba la cabeza.

-De su prometida, se ve que la amo mucho por la forma que sonreía usted en la foto. Dijo eren con una sonrisa. Levi bajo las manos y en una de ellas la toalla apretándola con fuerza.

-¡PORQUE TE ENPECHAS EN METERTE EN MI VIDA, DIME PORQUE! Grito dándole la espalda a eren, este a ver el comportamiento del otro sintió que dijo algo que no debía pero aun asi lo encaro lo hecho ya estaba y no había vuelta para otras.

-Yo-yo solo qui-ero saber más de-de ti es todo. Dijo eren caminando hacia otras chocando con la pared.-Disculpa si dije algo que no debía no era mi intención-.

Levi trato de relajarse, eso ya era mucho del moreno, como pudo hizo el café para después servirse mientras eren se muria de miedo.

.-Vamos a poner las cartas sobre la mesa eren y seré lo más claro posible espero que después de esto desde de meterte donde no te llaman. Decía levi mientras se ponía unos levi´s y una playera. Después poco a poco se acerco a eren, el cual no se había movido de su lugar y se percato del ligero temblor de su cuerpo, se acerco poniendo ambos brazos a los costados de eren y acercaba su rostro quedando a unos 30 cm cercas de su rostro. Eren tenía la cabeza baja tenia por su vida esta vez sentía su muerte cuando sintió los brazos de levi a sus costados y sus respiración cerca de su cabellos.

-Al parecer se te ha olvidado porque aun sigue vivo y deseo en este mismo momento te matarte, dime eren como vas a escapar de esta pues si te das cuenta hoy no hay nadie que abogue. Dijo levi mientras mostraba esos colmillos y sus ojos se volvían rojos. –Dime eren porque te aferras a saber de mi-.

-Yo- ni yo mismo lo se. Dijo eren mientras le daba la cara y mostraba un tono rojizo sus mejillas se muria de la pena pero aun con ello tenía que saber que era ese sentimiento cada vez que veía a levi.

-AH ya veo. Jajajaja. Levi sonrió sínicamente al parecer se dio cuenta a donde llegaba el asunto.

-Te has enamorado de mi. Dijo viendo que eren abrió mas los ojos.

-JAJAJA. Si que eres patético eren. Dijo levi mientras se separaba de el caminando para tomar su tasa, tomo su tasa pegándola a sus labios y sin darle tiempo a eren la estrello en la pared pasando a un costado de el dejando un rasguño en la mejilla. Eren solo abrió los ojos y unas lagrimas se asomaban por sus mejillas.

-¡Lárgate no quiero ver tu estúpida cara! Grito acomodándose el cabello para atrás.

-Lo si… si… siento, perdón por meterme en donde no me llaman. Dijo eren viéndolo al rostro mientras lloraba y salía de ahí pasando a un lado de hanji, estas se percato del rostro de joven y sin importarle que levi la sacara entro a la habitación gritando.

-¡Qué demonios has hecho levi! el no tiene la culpa de estar enamorado de ti. No te das cuenta ni el sabe que siente ¡no debiste tratarlo asi! Dijo hanji.

-¡CALLATE IDIOTA! No tenías el derecho de contarle mis cosas. Le grito levi

-aun así no tenias el derecho de gritarle, date cuenta después de tanto tiempo hay alguien aparte de nosotros quiere estar cercas de ti.

-NO me importa por mí que se vayan mucho a la mierda ¡LARGATE! si no quieres que te saque a patadas.

-perfecto sigue asi, por eso no tienes corazón y te felicito por haberlo dado a alguien que si lo necesita porque contigo se podriría, dime levi si perdiste tu corazón para no sentir sentimiento alguno porque sigues pensando en ella. Dijo hanji antes de salir en busca de eren.

-tsk… chasqueo levi mientras tomaba aquel retrato para después estrellarlo en la pared.

-Petra… dijo mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama, se pasaba las manos por el cabello y una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

-Eso mismo pienso hanji.

Siguiente capítulo:

Quiero conocerte, creo conocerte.

-quiero hablar contigo, solo dame un momento.

-no voy a regresar y si desean matarme, adelante sabe donde vivo pero dejen a mi madre fuera de eso.

-de acuerdo pero quiero que vengas aquí hablaremos, prometo no gritarte.

-Ella era petra Ral mi prometida, ella murió por enfermedad días antes de casarnos…

-que tiene mi madre…

ALOHAAAAAAAAAAAA!

COMO ESTAN ESPERO QUE SUPER YOP AQUÍ REPORTAANDOME DESPUE DE UN LA DEMORA PERO TENIA LA MENTE EN BLANCO Y CUANDO LA INSPIRACION LLEGABA MI NENA NO ME DEJABA (TIENE UN AÑO) ASI QUE CUANDO PODIA ESCRIBIA DE POCO JIJIJIJI. DISCULPEN LA DEMORA Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA.

CUIDESEN MUCHO Y NOS VEMOS.

COMO ESTAN ESPERO QUE SUPER YOP AQUÍ REPORTAANDOME DESPUE DE UN LA DEMORA PERO TENIA LA MENTE EN BLANCO Y CUANDO LA INSPIRACION LLEGABA MI NENA NO ME DEJABA (TIENE UN AÑO) ASI QUE CUANDO PODIA ESCRIBIA DE POCO JIJIJIJI. DISCULPEN LA DEMORA Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA.

CUIDESEN MUCHO Y NOS VEMOS.


	5. Chapter 5

Quiero conocerte, creo conocerte.

Después de un rato a solas reconoció que la verdad se había pasado al gritarle a eren, la responsable de todo esto era Hanji por meter su narices donde no debía, tenía que darle una disculpa y de una vez decirle eso que el aguardaba con tanto recelo si quería que las cosas fueran bien, nunca pensó dar explicaciones a alguien y mucho menos a un mocoso, sentía la necesidad de que el la conociera, la razón no la tenía pero había algo que lo inquietaba y a la vez lo molestaba. Se termino de arreglar para bajar en busca de eren llevándose la sorpresa de que este se había ido a su casa sin que alguien lo llevara. Escucho a Hanji discutir con alguien por el teléfono.

-Quiero hablar contigo, solo dame un momento. Dijo algo alteraba mientras se rascaba el cabeza.

-Entonces voy a ir para haya tenemos que conversar esto no puede quedar así, solo escucha eren. Decía Hanji, se acerco Levi y le quito el aparato del oído para después ponérselo al oído escuchando a eren del otro lado.-No puedo Hanji san, como puedo estar en un lugar donde no me lleve bien con todos los integrante además es mejor, sobre lo otro les prometo no decir nada. Decía eren.

-Eren. Dijo Levi provocando que el otro se tensara al escucharlo.

-Tenemos que aclarar las cosas, necesito que mañana vengas como siempre.

-Lo siento pero renuncio es mejor, no voy a regresar y si desean matarme, adelante sabe donde vivo pero dejen a mi madre fuera de eso.

-Déjate de idioteces. Le grito.- si no vienes tendré que tomar medidas tras ticas.

-mi repuesta sigue siendo no y gracias por el trabajo, buenas noches. Dijo eren colgando. Levi apretó más fuerte el teléfono hasta partirlo con las manos.

-¡Mi celular! Tenía imágenes limitadas mis titanes favoritos y una que otra de mi adorable honey. Decía Hanji recogiéndolo del suelo.

-Sabes dónde queda la casa de eren. Decía Levi.

-Claro que se donde vive ¿Por qué? Decía Hanji.

-Quiero que me lleves. Termino de decir Levi poniéndose su abrigo, después él y Hanji salieron rumbo a la casa de eren.

Mientras tanto eren llegaba a su casa, había salido sin avisarle a nadie no podía seguir con esa situación, abrió la puerta encontrándose con su madre donde siempre pero la diferencia de que se encontraba dormitando, eren se acerco le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras le daba las buenas noches, esta vez quería llegar lo antes posible a su cama pues había tenido un día pesado.

Llego a su cuarto y aventó su mochila a una silla para caminar al baño, se desvistió, se metió a la regadera y dejo que el agua lo relajara pensando que esa fue la mejor manera de dejar las cosas. Dándose cuenta que estaba dudando, paso las manos por el rostro cuando sintió un ardor en su mejilla recordando la tasa que Levi había aventado, salió del baño tapándose con una toalla en la cintura y otra pasándola por la cabeza, saco una playera y un pantalón de dormir, se los coloco y se tiro a la cama ya mañana seria otro día y tenía que busca un nuevo trabajo.

Pasaron las horas, el sueño lo estaba ganado y cuando dormitaba sintió unas manos lo meneaban pensó que era su madre.

-¿Que sucede mama? Dijo eren volteando a verla llevándose la sorpresa de que esta era Hanji.

-¡HANJI SAN QUE HACE AQUÍ! Grito. Hanji le cubrió la boca para que guardara silencio.

-Saliste sin decir nada y no podíamos esperar hasta mañana, pero antes tienes que dejarlo pasar. Decía Hanji soltando a eren y asomándose por la ventana. Eren la siguió viendo a Levi afuera con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

-¡Que hace usted aquí! Dijo eren algo entre nervioso y confundido.

-Que mas tenemos que discutir este asunto, déjame entrar eren. Decía Levi esperando que le diera la entrada.

-Me disculpara pero no tenemos nada que hablar, usted no tiene que darme explicaciones sobre su vida y de antemano me disculpo por meterme donde no debo. Dijo eren tratando de no verlo al rostro.

-Déjate de comportar como un mocoso y déjame entrar.

-Lo siento pero soy un adolescente, además usted dejo muy en claro que no quería ver mi cara.

-¡MADITA SEA DEJAME ENTRAR! Esta vez grito su paciencia se estaba agotando pero provoco que el otro se estremeciera dándole pocas posibilidades de que lo dejara pasar.

-¡LO SIENTO PERO NO! Dijo dejándolo y caminando para meterse de nuevo a la cama, Hanji solo observo, se acerco a eren, la verdad el tenia sus motivos para enojarse pero a nada llegarían estar solo evitándose. Se acerco a eren.

-Eren, deja que entre para que te explique como están las cosas, tienes todo el derecho de enojarte pero entiéndelo a él, no es fácil confiar en alguien, dale una oportunidad, dejo su orgullo a un lado para venir aquí.

-Pero Hanji tengo miedo de que nuevamente se ponga agresivo.

-No pasara, ten un poco de fe en el.

Dicho eso nuevamente se levanto y camino hacia la ventana viendo a Levi todavía ahí se acerco y cruzándose de manos.

-Lo dejare pasar pero con la condición de que no me grite ni me ofenda. Dijo eren, Levi acepto y entro al cuarto de eren, Hanji salió de ahí pues era algo privado, se despidió de eren y salió dejándolos solos. Una vez solos, Levi se sentó en la orilla de la cama y con un gesto de mano le indico a eren que se sentara a un lado del, eren retrocedió hasta la puerta diciéndole que aquí se encontraba mejor.

-Te he dicho que te sientes aquí, no pienso gritarte. Trato de no ser razonable.

-Lo ve, nuevamente lo hace. Dijo eren apoyándose más en la puerta. Levi respiro tratando de pasar su coraje, si él no ponía de su parte esto no llegaría a nada.

-De acuerdo pero quiero que vengas aquí, hablaremos, prometo no gritarte.

Eren dudo pero después accedió, se sentó a un lado del.

-Bueno como te dijo Hanji, Ella era petra Ral, mi prometida, nos conocimos en una de tantas reuniones que mi familia hacían. Del inicio no me llamaba le puse tensión pues siempre la vi como una amiga mas que se reunía en la casa a visitar a mi hermana, pasaron los años y ese afecto se convirtió poco a poco en amor y una vez siendo adolescentes nos unieron en un matrimonio arreglado, ambos de familias aristócratas aceptamos, con el tiempo nos fuimos conociendo encontrando gustos similares. Ambos cantábamos y llenábamos las pequeñas reuniones, ella con su voz seductora y sus movimientos de caderas, me hipnotizaba esa voz que por las noches me arrullaba y cuanto faltaban pocos meses para la boda, cayó en enfermedad, con el tiempo la fue debilitando. Murió días antes de casarnos. Dijo Levi mientras trataba de no sentir el nudo en la garganta.

Eren escucho todo aquello a la vez que sentía que su corazón de apretaba, entendió que se había metido en un lugar demasiado privado y intimo del azabache.

-La amo demasiado, discúlpeme por meterme en su vida, no quería ser maleducado.

-descuida eren y discúlpame a mí por gritarte. Decía Levi mientras tomaba el rostro de eren y pasaba su dedo pulgar sobre la herida, la cual al tacto desapareció. Eren se sonrojo por el acto que hacia Levi, el también tenía un secreto que quiso compartir con el azabache.

-Vera como nos estamos teniendo confianza quiero que también sepa algo que yo aguardo desde hace tiempo ¿cree que tenga algo de tiempo para escucharme? Decía eren viendo a esos ojos grises que lo veían con seriedad. De un movimiento de cabeza le dio a entender que prosiguiera.

-Cuando era más pequeño, como 9 años atrás tenía la costumbre de salir de casa a caminar por los alrededores, desde que mi padre nos abandono salía para pensar mejor las cosas sin medir las consecuencias de mis actos, un día en especial mientras volvía de una caminata me encontré con algo que cambio mi vida.

Una noche cuando la luna tenía un color carmesí. Aquella noche no podía dormir y me dedique a deambular por los alrededores de la casa cuando algo me llamo la atención, vi a un hombre sosteniendo a una mujer mientras la mordía del cuello, ella gemida y se contorsionar por debajo del. Dijo eren haciendo una pausa para tomar aire, viendo a Levi a los ojos.

-(Ya veo con razón corrió el día que me descubrió, pero al parecer se ha acostumbrado) pensó Levi.

Entre en un momento de pánico cuando este hombre me vio y pude apreciar la sangre que recorría su comisura y manchaba parte de su camisa, me di la vuelta a prisa y correr víctima del miedo, pero me fue imposible pues me alcanzo, me sostuvo de los hombro y me giro para verme, lo último que recuerdo fue que forcejee con él y fui despojado de mi ropa. Después de eso desperté en un hospital con un raro tatuaje en mi pecho. Dijo eren mientras veía a Levi.

Levi abrió mas los ojos asombrado, se levanto bruscamente de la cama y caminando de un lado a otro analizando cada detalle que eren le había dicho, eren se estremeció pensado que fue mala idea decirle al azabache por la forma actuar de Levi, sintió un nudo en la garganta mientras unas lagrimas se asomaban por sus ojos. Levi dirigió su mirada hacia eren percatándose de su semblante decaído y a punto de llorar, se acerco a él, lo tomo con ambas manos el rostro viendo mejor el rostro del joven. Eren se encogió de hombros mientras apretaba su labio inferior tratando de no llorar. Levi soltó un suspiro.

-Eren, me podrías enseñar esa marca.

-Para que la deseas ver, creo que no lo tomo bien. Dígame ¿Se molesto? Dijo eren soltando las lagrimas que había contenido.

-Porque tendría que molestarme, solo quiero saber algo pero para eso necesito que me muestres. Dijo Levi limpiando sus mejillas. Eren se calmo, se saco la playera mostrando su pecho y Levi pudo ver aquella marca, un tatuaje en forma de una rosa rodeada de espinas en medio de su pecho.

-Veo que el destino vuelve a jugar en mi vida. Decía Levi mientras se separaba de eren, se quitaba el saco déjalo caer por sus costados y desabotonaba los primero botones de su camisa, eren se sonrojo mientras trataba que le diera una explicación pues no entendía lo que pasaba cuando lo vio, abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa y se levantaba de la cama acercándose más para ver mejor aquello que Levi le mostraba bajo su camisa y ahí estaba la misma marca, voltio para ver a Levi en los ojos y nuevamente a esa marca, lo hizo varias veces hasta que puso una mano en su boca tratando de callar un grito, retrocedía tratando de agarrar aire, sentía que todo le daba vueltas y pensaba que todo tenía que ser una broma, una de la que quería despertar.

-Dígame que no es verdad, es mentira.

-No piense mal las cosa para todo ahí explicación, te contare eren pero tienes que calmarte.

-Como quiere que me calma si lo que tengo en mi pecho lo tiene una mano en su frente.-Era usted el encapuchado de ese día, ¡USTED FUE! Grito eren con temor. Levi camino hacia él para tomarlo en sus brazos y tratando de calmar al joven, que ya estaba por entrar en un estado de pánico.

-Cálmate y escúchame, estas muy equivocado puedo decirte porque tienes esa marca pero no en el estado que estas, así que tranquilízate. Agrego mientras lo abrazaba más fuerte, eren forcejeo con él quería que lo soltara pero el azabache tenía razón, si él hubiera sido desde que se conocieron y abría reconocido. Se separo de Levi mientras le indicaba que le contara porque de aquella marca.

Te contare pero tendré que contarte aun algo de mi pasado.

(FLASH BACK)

Después de la muerte de petra, pase un tiempo en depresión el cual solo me pasaba encerrado en nuestra casa la cual compartiríamos casados. Tuve muchas visitas de mi hermana y mi mejor amigo tratando de aminarme a que saliera pero yo siempre los ignore. Me refugiaba en sus ropas y mi amigo de ese tiempo fue el vino, no me admiro por lo que hice pero estaba perdido. Después de unos meses encerrado me atreví a salir y lo primero visitar la tumba de petra.

Al llegar las salude, comentándole lo que había pasado en eso días y la falta que me hacía, mientras le platicaba me recosté en su tumba queriendo sentir un poco su presencia cuando un hombre elegante se acerco a donde me encontraba, era de tez blanca y cabello rubio.

-Debió amarla demasiado por la forma en la que te encuentras. Agrego. Yo solo lo ignore.

-Que maleducado soy permíteme presentarme me llamo Erwin Smith. Dijo mientras estiraba una mano en forma de saludo, lo observe un rato por alguna extraña razón el no me daba buena espina.

-Levi ackerman. Dije regresando el gesto, al tocar su mano esta se encontraba fría como si entraras a una nevera. Trate de soltar mi mano pero él me lo impidió, sus ojos me examinaban tratando de encontrar algo en mi.

-Levi eres una persona interesante, por lo poco que te he observado puedo ver que eres una persona fuerte, dime si te propongo un trato, te ayudare a cambio de que tú trabajes para mí.

-Tú que mierdas te crees y pienses que trabajare para ti.

-Te puedo dar lo que más quieres, como ella. Dijo Erwin señalando la tumba de petra.

-No digas estupideces nadie puede regresármela. Dije enojado por la ofensa de burla.

-Si no me crees puedes verlo con tus propios ojos. Dijo apuntado con su dedo índice a espaldas de mi, volteé a ver viendo a petra sentada en su tumba, era ella no, ella está muerta yo vi como murió, me acerque con duda en eso ella voltio dándome esa sonrisa inconfundible. Me acerque si pensaron abrazándola con fuerza y ella hacia el mismo gesto pero algo era diferente ese calor corporal ya no se encontraba en ella, y su piel era más clara que antes, debajo de sus ojos se podía ver una ojeras y ese olor a rosas desapareció pero eso no me importo. Quería saber como fue posible.

-Solo quiero saber si aceptaras el trato, si lo haces todo lo que ves será tuyo por muchos años. No deseabas verla de nuevo. Dijo Erwin.

-Levi podemos estar nuevamente juntos y esta vez ni la muerte podrá separarnos. Decía petra mientras me abrazaba por la espalda y me lo susurraba en el oído. Dude era todo tentador pero me había enamorado y sin pensarlo determinadamente accedí.

Desperté en una habitación que no identificaba, pensando que todo había sido un sueño, me incorpore sintiendo un peso en mi brazo y ahí estaba la razón de mi sueño, dormida y desnuda, eso hizo que volteara a verme para ver que estaba igual que ella. Pase mis dedos sobre su rostro sintiendo esa piel idéntica a la mía, ella despertó y desde entonces todo cambio.

-Entiendo lo que me trata de decir, pero eso que tiene que ver conmigo. Dijo eren interrumpiendo a Levi.

-Si me dejas continuar si interrumpir, lo sabrás. Dijo Levi volviendo a tomar la historia.

Pasaron los años y ese amor que sentía por petra empezó a perder fuerza, algo en ella cambio de ser alguien sonriente, alegre y carismática, cambio a una persona todo lo contrario, fría, de poco humor, vanidosa. Nuestros encuentros a solas eras solo sexo y entregas de cariños masoquistas, eso nos alejo.

Después de un tiempo eso había desaparecido al grado de que éramos solos dos personas desconocidas sirviendo al mismo ser.

Tres años después ella nos abandono, fui desde entonces la mano derecha de Erwin, destrozamos pueblos, aldea, tribus en el camino pero con el pasar de los años trate de ver mejor las cosas, me sentía solo, esa vida era solitaria llena de muerte, un día en unos de mis viajes encontré a Hanji, ella al igual que yo fuimos creados del mismo ser pero ella deseo estar sola pagando un precio muy alto al dejar la comunidad como le decía Erwin.

Cuando le confirme que dejaría la comunidad, el se altero y me encerró en unas cuevas cercas de donde habitábamos diciéndome constantemente que lo pensara pues una persona como nosotros nuestra vida era solitaria y llena de muerte. Me la ingenie al escapar, claro con la ayuda de Hanji, pero eso solo provoco una cacería por nuestra traición, Hanji y yo duramos mucho tiempo escondidos sin que nadie nos conociera, cambiándonos identidades. Hasta que el propio Erwin me encontró desatándose una pelea donde, sin importar que lo atravesé con la mano donde se encontraba su corazón, este no murió. Salí gravemente herido.

Gracias a Hanji descubrimos que para no morir, teníamos que deshacernos de nuestro corazón y esconderlo en un lugar donde nadie pudiera encontrarlo, es cuando te encontré a ti.

Eren abrió mas los ojos mientras trataba de decir algo pero Levi lo interrumpió.

-Ese día mientras escapaba en un callejón obscuro tropecé con un bulto pequeño, me acerque para ver de que era y encontré un niño no más de 10 años, boca abajo con la ropa desgarrada y una gran herida en su pecho, me acerque para comprobar que este ser ya no tenía vida al parecer le había arrancado el corazón. También percebe que tenía poca horas de morir, su cuerpo se sentía tibio y su sangre todavía no entrada en coagulación. Sabía que tenía poco minutos para hacer el cambio y así lo hice, arrancándome el corazón para entrégaselo. Salí de ahí con ayuda de Hanji, me encontró minutos después. Con aquello y perdido tu rastro me dedique a la música.

-Entonces ese pequeño era yo…

-Pues parece.

-Entonces lo que siento por usted es por tener su corazón, no hay sentimiento alguno de por medio. Decía eren con un nudo en la garganta.

-Te equivocas eren, los sentimientos que tengas son propios de ti, pero te diré aunque te enamores de mi yo no hare de ti, quiero que entiendas eso y es muy infantil de tu parte dejar el trabajo por esas pequeñeces. Decía Levi acercándose a eren para tomar su hombro.

-¡Cree que mis sentimientos son poca cosa! Piensa que lo que siento por usted es solo admiración y no afecto de amor. Si me disculpa quiero descansar y a la vez pensar mejor las cosas.

-Y sobre el trabajo. Dijo ignorándolo.

-No regresare. ''me doy cuenta que mis sentimientos son un cero a la izquierda'´ Dijo eren tajante. Levi llego al máximo y le grito un sin fin de cosas pero eren no cambio de parecer. Levi salió de la habitación hecho una fiera mientras eren cerraba la ventana bien ya no deseaba visitas inesperadas.

Al estar lejos de la casa de eren Hanji lo interceptor preguntándole que había pasado. Levi solo se limito a decirle que no regresaría pero la vigilancia no se detendría pues las cosa habían cambiado. Hanji no entendió nada y Levi tuvo que decirle el motivo del cambio.

Después de unos minutos de haberle contado la razón de eren y el cambio que pasaría, Hanji soltó unas carcajadas mientras le pasaba una mano por los hombros de Levi.

-Mi querido enanin, yo tenía mis sospechas pues el día que lo conocimos pude ver la marca que tenía en su pecho, solo me faltaba comprobar si era tuya y veo que mis sospechas eran ciertas.

-Y no pensabas decirme maldita cuatro ojos.

-Quería que tu lo descubrieras y cambiando el tema, regresara eren a trabajar.

-No.

-Pero Levi como lo dejaste sabiendo eso, no es bueno que este solo… decía Hanji pero fue interrumpida por el azabache.

-deja las cosas así, queda poco tiempo para que regrese con nosotros.

-lo dices por esa persona.

-si, le queda poco tiempo de vida. Finalizo Levi mientras ambos se perdían en la obscuridad de la noche.

Pasaron dos semanas desde aquella visita y las cosas siguieron su curso, eren se dedico a los estudios pues su madre le había dicho que pensaran mejor las cosas, al no saber el motivo de su renuncia decidió no preguntar ya con el tiempo lo haría. Eren era como un libro abierto y pensó que quizás había hablado de mas o simplemente hizo algo que sin razonar.

Y así empezaba su rutina. Ir a la escuela, llegar a casa, salir con sus amigos y pasar un rato en los dichosos karaokes que sus amigos lo llevaban (a la fuerza por decirlo así) pero quería distraerse todavía tenía en las cabezas las palabras de Levi y mas saber que el amor que siente por el no sea autentico.

-Que canción quieren cantar chicas. Decía un chico con la cabeza rapada.

-No lo sé, tal vez una movida de boa. Decía sasha.

-No, una de ayumi me gusta las canciones de ella. Decía Annie.

-YOOOOO quiero una de NO NAME, la de limps. Gritaba unas chicas.

Lo que menos quería es tener algo relacionado con ellos- pensó eren viendo con odio a las chicas, Armin se percato y decidió que eren tomara la primera canción y hizo que los demás estuvieran de acuerdo.

Eren tomo el libro y empezó a buscar encontrándose con una canción de shingeki no kyojin.

-Quiero esta CALL YOU NAME. Dijo regresando el libro.

-Wuaa! Eren anda melancólico, estas enamorado o te rompieron el corazón. Dijo jean con burla lo cual molesto a eren, pero no tenía el humor para discutir así que decidió ignorarlo.

Pasaron las horas y todo iba muy bien hasta que una llamada entro al celular, pidió disculpas y salió del cuarto algo confuso porque el número era desconocido.

-Hola, quien habla.

-Disculpe pero estamos buscando al joven eren jeager.

-Es el diga.

-Le llamamos para comunicarle que su madre está internada desde en la tarde en el hospital viejo del centro.

-Que! Mi madre… pero que sucedió, enseguida llego, gracias. Dijo eren colgando y entrando a cuarto para disculparse por su repentina ida pero Armin y Mikasa vieron la expresión de eren, sabía que algo pasa y decidieron preguntar, sorprendiéndose por la respuesta. Y los tres salieron del recinto.

Después de una hora llegaron al hospital preguntado por la mama de eren, una enfermera les dio la información y salieron a la dirección indicada una vez llegando ahí. Eren se tenso viendo el estado de su madre fracturada de las piernas y varios rasguños en todo su cuerpo unos mas gravas que otros. Entro una enfermera inyectándole calmantes a la madre de eren.

-Que le paso. Dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

-Al parecer saliendo del trabajo en el transporte que viajaba se involucro en una carambola provocando que varios pasajeros salieran por las ventanas, tu madre fue una de ellas, pero tuvo suerte de sobrevivir pues la encontraron en medio de dos carros los cuales impactaron sus piernas. En este momento le estamos haciendo unos analices para saber que tan grave es el daño.

Eren al escuchar eso soltó unas lagrimas y empezó a sentir que el mundo le daba vueltas mientras se acercaba a su madre y la tomaba de la mano con fuerza. Soltando por fin un desgarrador grito.

La enfermera trato de calmarlo y sacarlo de ahí pero fue imposible así que tuvo que pedir ayuda para sacarlo siendo sus amigos lo cuales lo sacaron del lugar. Una vez calmado eren decidieron entrar. Solicitando al castaño en un cuarto privado.

-Como se encuentra mi madre.

-joven te pediré que tome asiento pues lo que le traigo no son muy buenas noticias. Dijo el doctor.

-Dígame de una vez por favor. Dijo eren haciendo sus manos puños y se sentaba en una silla.

-Usted sabía sobre la condición de su madre. Dijo el doctor. Viendo que eren no sabía de lo que hablaba lo cual prosiguió.

-Su madre en tener las piernas rotas y las costillas fracturadas y varios moretones tanto por fuera y por dentro que provocaron hemorragias, su madre tiene sida.

-MI MADRE QUE! Dijo eren sintiendo que su mundo caía.

Siguiente capítulo:

Un lugar donde vivir.

-NO puedo hacer eso.

-Pero tú eres diferente por favor, no deseo sentirme solo nuevamente.

-Lo siento pero no lo hare…

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa como están espero que bien y gracias por esperar otro capítulo de este fic.

Disculpe la demora pero no tenia cabeza para seguir (se me congelaron las ideas) y mientras escribía se me ocurrió otro fic. Pero primero termino uno y luego hago el otro jijiji.

Gracias a:

ODARIVALLE

YUKI SAKANA SAN

SABARU

HARU19

JULIEX19

NOS VEMOS…..


End file.
